There's Only One Emily Part Two
by FantasyShipper
Summary: This is a sequel to my story 'There's Only One Emily'. This will be about Alison and Emily's marriage. There will be many twists and turns and surprises. With Alison being pregnant again what toll will that take on Emily? Will they make everything work, or will they grow apart from each other? What's Alison's secret? Will Spencer find the one? How will Skylynn grow up?
1. Chapter 1

There's Only One Emily Part Two

Summary: This is a sequel to my story 'There's Only One Emily'. This will be about Alison and Emily's marriage. There will be many twists and turns and surprises. With Alison being pregnant again what toll will that take on Emily? Will they make everything work, or will they grow apart from each other?

"So, what do you wanna do for our honeymoon?" Emily asked as she continued to drive.

"I want to spend time with you. It doesn't matter what we do, as long as I'm with you I'm happy." Alison said as she put her hand on Emily's knee. Emily smiled.

"How about we drive to Canada, and buy some clothes and other for this little guy." Emily said, gently touching Alison's stomach.

"Sounds good to me." Alison said. "I can't believe Skylynn's almost three." Alison said.

"Yeah, she's growing up so fast." Emily said.

"Just think, soon she'll be wanting to date boys,or girls or whatever makes her happy." Alison said.

"If she brings a guy home, I'm going to give him the third degree. I won't have any guy breaking her heart." Emily said.

"Aww, you're already so protective over her." Alison said.

"I'm so in love with Skylynn. She makes me so happy." Emily said.

"She makes me happy too." Alison said.

**Meanwhile...**

"So Skye what do you wanna do?" Spencer asked.

"I dunno." Skylynn said.

"You wanna go hang out with Uncle Jason?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah!" Skylynn said.

"Alright lets head over there." Spencer said as she grabbed Skylynn's hand and started walking over there.

10 minutes Later...

"What's your favorite color?" Jason asked. He loved Skylynn, she was just a little bundle of joy, she was so adorable.

"Ummm red." Skylynn said.

"Thats my favorite color too." Jason said as he smile at Skylynn. "High-Five!" Jason said as he lifted his hand up in the air for Skylynn to give him a high-five.

"What's your favorite show?" Spencer asked.

"Tom and Jerry." Skylynn said.

"Awesome, thats a classic." Spencer said. Skylynn was such an awesome kid. Spencer really wished that she had a girlfriend. She was the only girl in their close knit group of girls who was single.

"How old are you?" Jason asked. Skylynn held up two fingers. "Thats right, and you're almost three." Jason said. Skylynn smiled.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Spencer asked. Anything that Skylynn wanted was possible for Spencer to get, after all she was filthy rich. She owned her own law firm and she made even more money after striking it big in the stock market. Her net worth was over 200 million, she was basically richer than Taylor Swift.

"I want candy." Skylynn said. Jason laughed and so did Spencer.

"There's gotta be something else Skye." Spencer said.

"Yeah Kiddo, what else have you always wanted?" Jason asked.

"I've never been to Disneyland." Skylynn said.

"Perfect, we can totally go to Disneyland." Spencer said.

"Yes!" Skylynn yelled and hugged Jason and Spencer tightly. Jason and Spencer started laughing.

"Jason, I'm gonna go call Emily and Alison and ask them if we can go." Spencer said.

"Okay no prob Spence." Jason said.

"Hey Emily I hate to bother you on your Honeymoon, but is it cool if Jason, and I take Skylynn to Disneyland?"

"Sure totally, just make sure to call us when you get there, and make sure to put Skylynn in a car seat." Emily said.

"Yeah okay." Spencer said.

"Is it okay?" Jason asked.

"Yep we're in the clear." Spencer said as she smiled.

"Yes!" Skylynn said with a huge smile on her face.

**The Next Day...**

"What are we going to name him?" Emily asked. She was already in love with the baby inside of Alison. She was three months along and so far everything was going okay with the baby.

"I'm not sure yet." Alison said. She was so in love with the baby that was growing inside of her. She had a couple of names in mind but she still wasn't sure. There was: Hunter, Chase, Zeke, Ryker, Dylan, and Asher. She really couldn't figure it out.

"How about Asher?" Emily suggested. Was Emily like some type of mind reader or something? That was literally exactly what Alison was thinking.

"Its perfect." Alison said as she smiled. Suddenly Alison's phone rang, it was Jenna. "What do you want?" Alison asked.

"I want you. Tonight. Or else Emily is gonna find out about your little secret." Emily looked at Alison confusedly. Alison walked out of the hotel room and went down to the lobby.

"Jenna, you can't do this to my marriage. It was a one time thing, and I was drunk, so you took advantage of me." Alison said.

"I bet Emily would love to hear how you were drinking while you were pregnant." Jenna said sinisterly.

"What do you want?" Alison asked.

"I told you, I want you." Jenna said as she hung up the phone. She walked back up to her room.

"Is everything okay?" Emily asked, wondering what that phone call was about.

"Yeah, that was just Jenna, she wanted to know where I got my wedding dress." Alison lied. She hated lying to Emily. Emily nodded.

"You ready to go?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Alison said. Then her and Emily walked out of the door.

"So what do you want to get for Ash?" Emily asked as they walked through the baby store.

"Ash?" Alison asked.

"Almost everyone we know has a nickname. Yours is Ali, mine is Em, Skylynn's is Skye, Spencer's is Spence." Emily said.

"Ohh, that makes sense." Alison said as she smiled. Emily leaned over and gave Alison a kiss on the cheek. "What was that for?" Alison asked as she smiled.

"It was for being who you are." Emily said as she smiled.

"I love you." Alison said.

"I love you too." Emily said.

**At Disneyland...**

"So you're not dating anyone." Jason said.

"Nope, I guess its because I'm not actively looking." Spencer said.

"Well, there's this girl Maya and she's a total babe. You should go for it." Jason said.

"What's she like?" Spencer asked.

"She's hot, and she's got money, so you know she ain't a gold digger." Jason said. Just then the ride stopped and Skylynn got off.

"What's Jenna doing here?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, is that who was on the ride with Skye?" Spencer asked.

"I guess." Jason said.

* * *

**So what did you guys think about the first chapter of this? What do you think Alison's hiding? Do you think Emily will find out? Let me know. Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

**-Angel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Jenna, what are you doing here?" Spencer asked as she smiled.

"Well, I've never been to Disneyland, so I figured today would be the perfect day." Jenna lied.

"Ohh, okay. You wanna hang with us for the rest of the day?" Spencer asked.

"Sure, why not?." Jenna said. This was going to be a perfect way to get in between Emily and Alison's relationship.

**In Canada... **

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Emily said.

"Yeah, it was really something." Alison said. Emily was really good in bed, but it felt like being with Emily was getting old.

"You okay?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I'm worried about Skylynn." Alison lied.

"Don't worry, Skye is fine. She's with Jason and Spencer." Emily said as she got out of bed.

"Hey Em, do you mind if we head to Disneyland to go spend some time with Skylynn?" Alison asked.

"Sure, no problem." Emily said a little disappointed. She really wanted to be alone with Alison, but that wasn't going to happen.

**One Day Later...**

"Hey Skye, what you up too?" Emily asked.

"Drawing." Skylynn said sadly.

"What's wrong Skye?" Emily asked. Skylynn usually had a huge smile on her face. She was always happy, today she just seemed down.

"I can't find my hat." Skylynn said, referring to her Mickey Mouse hat.

"Want me to help you find it?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." Skylynn said smiling slightly. Emily got on her hands and knees and started acting like a dog. Skylynn started laughing.

"Woof Woof." Emily said pretending to be a dog. Skylynn started laughing even harder. There was that smile that Emily loved to see. Skylynn began to grow sad again.

"I wish I had a puppy." Skylynn said. Emily thought about this. Emily never had a puppy when she was a kid, she wanted one so bad but her mom never let her get one. Now Skylynn wanted a puppy. She was definitely going to get her one for her birthday. Emily looked under the hotel bed and realized that Skylynn's Mickey Mouse hat was there.

"I found it." Emily said with a smile on her face.

"Yay! Thanks mommy!" Skylynn said hugging Emily tightly.

"Your welcome Skylynn." Emily said smiling.

"Where's mom?" Skylynn asked.

"I'm not sure lets go find her." Emily said as she got up off the floor and held Skylynn's hand. They went to Spencer's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey guys." Spencer said.

"Hey Spence, have you seen Ali?" Emily asked.

"She told me she was going to hang out with Jenna." Spencer said.

"What room is that?" Emily asked.

"334." Spencer said.

"Thanks Spencer." Emily said as they started walking away.

"Bye Emily...Bye Skye." Spencer said.

"See you later." Emily said. They started walking down the halls until they found room 334. Emily opened the door. Surprisingly it was open. It was a suite how could Jenna afford a suite? Emily and Skylynn walked all over the room until they saw the bedroom. Alison and Jenna were on the bed kissing.

"Emily..." Alison said. Emily picked Skylynn up and started walking out of the suite. "Em, wait." Alison said running after her. Skylynn started crying. Emily went to Spencer's room and knocked on the door. "Emily what are you doing with her?!" Alison asked. Spencer opened the door

"Spencer take her." Emily said as she handed a crying Skylynn over to Spencer.

"What? What's going on?" Spencer asked.

"Just don't let Alison anywhere near her." Emily said as she started walking away. Spencer had a confused look on her face and closed the door before Alison could say anything about it. Alison started following Emily.

"Emily wait! Lets talk about this." Alison said. Emily stopped.

"Talk about what!? Talk about the fact that you've been cheating on me for who knows how long?" Emily asked sarcastically. Emily shook her head and started walking away. Alison grabbed Emily's wrist but Emily pulled away. "Don't fucking touch me!" Emily yelled at Alison. Emily started walking away but she ran into Jenna. Emily was filled with anger. Emily slammed Jenna against the wall. Emily was about to punch her but Jenna stopped her.

"If you don't hit me, I'll tell you something that could be very useful if you want to take full custody of your kid." Jenna said. Emily released her grip on Jenna.

"Jenna please don't." Alison begged.

"Shut up Alison." Emily said. "What do you know?" Emily asked still having an angry look on her face.

"Your precious Alison was drinking alcohol all throughout her pregnancy." Jenna said. Emily eyes started tearing up. Emily turned to Alison.

"How could you do that to Skylynn?" Emily asked. Emily suddenly realized something. Skylynn hadn't learned to walk until two months ago, and she didn't start talking until three months ago. Alison had caused delay in Skylynn's development. This could be the reason why Skylynn was so depressed in her first year of life. Alison could have done permanent brain damage.

"I'm sorry." Alison said through her tears. Jenna suddenly walked away.

"I'm gonna make sure that I get full custody of Skylynn, and Asher." Emily said as she stood up and walked away.

"You'll never win." Alison said.

"I think I will." Emily said finally. She was beyond pissed. She was sad too. How could Alison do that to her own child.

**The Next Day...**

It was Skylynn's birthday. Emily got up out of bed and headed to the animal shelter. Even if Emily was having a horrible day she was going to make sure Skylynn had the best birthday ever. She walked around the animal shelter and saw so many cute puppies but then she saw the perfect one for Skylynn. It was a puppy Golden Retriever. Skylynn was going to love him. She was going to need someone to play with because Emily was going to be extremely focused on Asher for a while.

She drove to Disneyland and walked to the part of the park where they were holding Skylynn's party. Jason, Mona, Aria, Shana, Noel, Toby, and Jake were already there. Spencer was probably on her way with Skylynn. "Alright guys, lets get everything set up." Emily said. Over the next 30 minutes everyone got everything set up with music, cake, and everything else a three year old would enjoy. "Hey Aria, do you mind hiding with him?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, no problem Em." Aria said. Emily gave Aria the dog and Aria went to go hid behind a tree with the dog. Spencer and Skylynn finally arrived and they walked to the venue. Everyone smiled and gave Skylynn a hug. Once everything got going Skylynn was pretty happy. Until she realized Alison wasn't there.

"Where's mommy?" Skylynn asked.

"I don't know. I'm sorry Skye. But I have a surprise for you that will make you feel a lot better." Emily said as she smiled.

"What is it?" Skylynn asked.

"Aria! Bring him out." Emily said loudly so that Aria could hear her. Aria came from behind the tree and brought out the dog. Skylynn had a huge smile on her face. It was one of those smiles that was unforgettable. Aria handed Skylynn the dog. "What are you gonna name him?" Emily asked. By this time everyone had their eyes on Skylynn.

"Casper!" Skylynn said, as the dog started licking her. She started smiling and laughing. Emily handed Skylynn a tennis ball.

"He fetches." Emily said as she smiled. Jason stood up and went with Skylynn to play with Casper. Emily sat on the bench separated from everyone else. She started crying. Looking around to make sure no one saw her. Suddenly someone sat next to her. It was Aria.

"You okay?" Aria asked.

"No." Emily said through her tears. Aria wiped them away.

"To be honest, I'm not okay either. Mona and I broke up last night." Aria said.

"What, Why?" Emily asked generally interested.

"Because, I was falling for someone else and Mona deserves someone who is completely committed to her." Aria said.

"Who are you falling for?" Emily asked. Aria looked deep into Emily's eyes. Aria cupped Emily's cheek and pulled her closer and kissed her. Emily kissed back. It brought back memories of them in high school. It was exactly like their first kiss, magical. Emily pulled away. Emily gave Aria a look.

"Please don't tell me that you're choosing her over me...again." Aria said.

"Alison cheated on me. I think that I regret choosing her over you." Emily said. Aria smiled. "Do you wanna get out of here?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." Aria said. Emily grabbed Aria's hand and they walked out of the Park.

* * *

**So...What did you guys think? Do you think that Alison and Emily can make it? Or do you think Emily has completely moved on? Are you team EMISON or team ARILY? What do you guys want to happen in this story? Will Emily really try and get full custody of their kids? Who's side are you on Emily's or Alison's? ** **Favorite, Follow, and Review. **

**-Angel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Wow, that was the best thing I've ever experienced." Aria said.

"Yeah that was fun." Emily said. It was fun, but it wasn't like being with Alison. Everything with Alison was perfect. "So, what are you up too these days?" Emily asked as she looked deep into Aria's eyes.

"Well, I'm writing another book. Since my first one had so much success they really want another one." Aria said.

"I read the first one and I'll definitely be reading the second one." Emily said as she smiled.

"There's that smile I love to see." Aria said. For the first time in a while Emily blushed. Emily grabbed her phone off the nightstand and realized she had 44 missed calls and 23 texts

from the same person...Alison.

"Umm, I have to go." Emily said as she got up out of bed and started putting her clothes on.

"Emily, is this about what just happened?" Aria asked.

"No, of course not. I just realized that I promised Toby we would go out tonight." Emily lied.

"Ohh okay, I guess I'll see you around." Aria said.

Emily finally got her clothes on and touched the doorknob and looked back at Aria.

"Emily, Alison is a good person. I just want you happy. If Alison makes you happy you should be with her. But if she doesn't, you should find the person who makes you happy, even if its not me." Aria said honestly. Emily thought about what Aria just said.

"Thank you Aria." Emily said as she walked out of her room. She got in her head and drove back to her hotel. She went into her room. She saw Alison laying down on the bed, but she wasn't sleeping.. She sat next to her gently. "I just want to know one thing. Are you in love with Jenna?" Emily asked.

"Emily..." Alison started as she sat up so Emily could see her.

"No, I want an answer." Emily said as she looked deep into Alison's eyes.

"No, I'm not in love with Jenna." Alison said honestly.

"Then why did you do it?" Emily asked as she started to tear up.

"Im sorry." Alison said as she started to tear up.

"Why weren't you there for Skylynn's party?" Emily asked.

"I couldn't find a present." Alison lied.

"You're lying." Emily said. "You were with Jenna weren't you?" Emily said. She got up from the bed. Alison just looked down.

"Emily..." Alison started but was interrupted by a yelling Emily.

"You missed Skylynn's birthday party to go fuck Jenna! I'm raising Skylynn all by myself! You never help to do anything! I work to keep a house! I work to have all the nice cars we have! I work to make sure we keep all the nice we have!" Emily yelled. Her face getting red. Emily walked out the door and slammed it. Alison ran after her.

"Emily!" Alison yelled. Emily stopped in her tracks. She turned around and she saw Alison, the real Alison. She was in tears.

"I love you! I'm in love with you! I'm sorry I haven't been there for Skylynn. But, I have a child growing inside of me! I need you here. I need you. I'm not me without you." Alison said through her tears. Emily listened. "I can't do this without you Emily. You were my first and only love. I never knew what love was until I met you." Alison said finally. Emily went over to Alison and wiped her tears away. Then she hugged her.

"I love you too." Emily said. Then she released her grip on Alison. "But, until you get whatever this thing is with Jenna sorted out, I can't be with you." Emily said as she walked away from Alison.

**Forty Minutes Later...**

"Toby, Alison cheated on me...with Jenna. I just kind of need of friend right now." Emily said.

"I have a solution to your heartbreak." Toby said as he continued to drive.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"A surprise." Toby said as he smiled. Suddenly her swerved trying to avoid hitting a truck running a red light. He crashed into it.

* * *

**What do you guys think about this chapter? It really seems like Emily just can't win. So do you think that Alison is going to end whatever is going on with Jenna? I promise next chapter you will definitely learn more about that whole 'Jenna Thing'. PM if you have any ideas for upcoming chapters and stories. Follow, Favorite, and Review.**

**-Angel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Emily...wake up." Toby said weakly. He felt blood running down his face. With is head under the steering wheel he could hardly talk and his spine was experiencing major curvature. "Emily..." He said before he went unconscious. THe driver of the truck called an ambulance and told them what happened. Surprisingly, the girl who was driving the truck went to the hospital to make sure they were okay.

"She's my wife! That makes her my family!" Alison yelled at the doctor.

"I'm sorry but my hands are tied." The doctor said. Jason got up from his seat and grabbed the doctor by his collar.

"Listen, you homophobic bastard! You're gonna let my little sister see her wife or you're gonna have a couple of broken bones before the night is over." Jason said. Emily wasn't just his friend, she was like family.

"Fine, room 184." The doctor said as he walked away.

"Thanks Jason." Alison said as she ran into the room. What she saw broke her heart. Emily looked so weak, so tired. She sat in the chair beside the bed and she held Emily's hand and started crying. "Emily, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I'm the one who cheated on you. If it wasn't for me, this never would have happened." Alison said through her tears.

"Skylynn, your mom is hurt. But, she isn't in any pain. She'll pull through, I promise." Spencer said. Skylynn's eyes filled with tears but she didn't make any sounds. She just hugged Spencer. Her heart broke for Skylynn. But, she was a strong kid, if Emily didn't make it she would get through it.

"Spencer..." Skylynn started. It was the first time she had ever said her name correctly. Spencer looked at the young girl. "I love you." Skylynn said. Spencer smiled and hugged Skylynn once again.

"So Mr. Cavanaugh is okay. Just a couple of stitches, and a broken leg." A new doctor said as she smiled.

"What about Emily?" Spencer asked.

"She's in a Coma. There's a possibility that while she's in a Coma her brain could permanently shut down." The doctor said with a sad face on.

"What happens if her brain permanently shuts down?" Spencer asked.

"She would be declared brain dead." The doctor said.

_Emily woke up at the kissing rock. She saw Cece looking at her. _

"_Cece? Is that you?" Emily asked. _

"_No dumbass. I'm dead. You're in a coma." Cece said. _

"_Am I gonna die?" Emily asked._

"_If you don't fight this, you'll die." Cece said seriously._

"_Oh." Was all that Emily could say. _

"_So, Alison cheated on you?" Cece said._

"_How did you know that?" Emily asked._

"_I see everything." Cece said as she sat next to Emily. _

"_Why did she do it?" Emily asked. _

"_Because, Jenna has something on her." Cece said._

"_What is it?" Emily asked._

"_Its something that could ruin your entire family." Cece said._

"_What is it?" Emily asked._

"_Alison has cancer, and Jenna is keeping it a secret...in exchange for sex." Cece said._

"_What about the baby?" Emily asked._

"_There's a 20% chance he'll survive birth." Cece said. _

"_What type of cancer is it?" Emily asked. _

"_Breast Cancer." Cece said. _

"_Poor Ali, I have to be there for her." Emily said._

"_Then stop hooking up with Aria. She's awesome, but she isn't Alison." Cece said._

"_You're right." Emily said._

"_Of course I am Little Fields." Cece said. _

_Emily just smiled._

"_Skylynn is a cute kid. You better teach her to be a badass." Cece said._

"_I will." Emily said. _

"_You need to make sure that Spencer finds someone. She's lonely." Cece said._

"_I will." Emily said. _

"_Good." Cece said. "Now I'm gonna hit you and you'll wake up." Cece said._

"_Okay." Emily said. Cece punched Emily in the arm._

Emily opened her eyes to see Alison. "Emily?" Alison asked. Alison had obviously been bawling. Her eyes were bloodshot and she looked completely destroyed. Emily was going to be there for her.

"I know that you have cancer. You don't have to sleep with Jenna anymore. I love you Alison. I promise you that I'm going to be here for you. Whatever you need I'm here." Emily said weakly. Alison stood up and kissed Emily. "How's Toby?" Emily asked.

"He's fine." Alison said. Just then Skylynn came running in. She saw Emily awake and she jumped on her. Skylynn hugged Emily so tightly. Alison walked out of the room and let them be alone.

"You okay Skylynn?" Emily asked as she smiles at her daughter. Skylynn nodded and smiled. "You ready for your little brother to get here?" Emily asked. Skylynn smiled a big smile.

"Hell yeah." Skylynn said. Emily started laughing.

"Where did you learn that from?" Emily asked still laughing.

"I'm not telling." Skylynn said with a big smile on her face.

"Alright, this will be our little secret." Emily said. Alison looked through the door and she saw how close Skylynn and Emily were. She was secretly jealous. Skylynn and Alison would never be that close. She decided to go into the bathroom to brush her hair. She brought the brush through her hair a couple of times and she looked at it. There was her blonde hair on the brush. She slid down the wall and started crying. Then she felt her stomach and the baby started kicking.

"You'll be okay Ash. Even if I don't make it. At least you'll have Emily." Alison said through her tears.

"I think its really cool that you didn't make a break for it." Spencer said.

"I guess, but I still hit them." The girl said starting to tear up.

"Hey don't cry. Both of them are doing great." Spencer said as she wiped the tears away from the girls eyes. "What's your name anyways?" Spencer asked nicely.

"Scarlett." The girl said.

"Thats a pretty name. I'm Spencer by the way." Spencer said. This girl was kind of cute. "How old are you?" Spencer asked.

"22." She said. Hell yeah that meant that she was legal to date. Skylynn came back into the waiting room and sat on Spencer's lap. "Is she yours?" The girl asked.

"No, but she's like family." Spencer said as she kissed Skylynn on the cheek.

"Hey Spencer, Emily wants to talk to you." Alison said.

"Ohh okay." Spencer said as she gave Skylynn to Jason. "What's up Em?" Spencer asked.

"I need your help." Emily said seriously.

"With what?" Spencer said.

"Bringing down Jenna." Emily said.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I really hope that you guys are enjoying this story. I'm thinking of doing a time jump after about 12 chapters. Maybe have Skylynn and Asher in high school. I don't know. Let me know what you think about that idea. Follow, Favorite, and Review. **

**-Angel **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

"What do you mean you want to bring down Jenna?" Spencer asked as she sat.

"I want to put her in jail." Emily said.

"Why?" Spencer asked confusedly.

"Because, she is using Alison's sickness against her." Emily said.

What sickness?" Spencer asked.

"Alison has..." Emily paused. It was hard to say the word. It was a word that was tearing her up inside.

"Has what?" Spencer asked leaning in closer to Emily.

"Cancer." Emily said as a tear rolled down her face. Spencer sat on Emily's bed and hugged Emily. She could tell that this was going to be a battle. It took a sick person to use cancer as a way of getting sex. This was illegal in so many ways and Spencer was definitely going to help Emily press charges.

**40 Minutes Later...**

"I think that I'm going to head out." Scarlett said.

"Ohh okay." Spencer said.

"Are they going to need any money to help cover the bill?" Scarlett asked.

"No, trust me. They've got it covered." Spencer said as she smiled. "But there is one thing you can help me out with." Spencer said.

"What?" Scarlett asked.

"You can help me by going out with me." Spencer said as she smiled.

"Ohh, sorry. I don't really swing that way." Scarlett said. "I think I'm gonna go now." She said as she left the emergency room waiting room.

"Fuck..." Spencer said.

"Ali, are you okay?" Jason asked his sister. He had gone out to get some food and he noticed she was on a bench outside.

"No." She simply said. She couldn't really fake happy anymore. It was hard. Jason sat down on the bench next to his sister.

"What's going on Ali?" Jason asked.

"I have Breast Cancer." Alison said as tears rolled down her face. Jason was shocked. He put his head in his hands. He started crying. Alison was the only family member he had left. His mom, his dad, were dead. Alison was more than his sister, she was his best friend. Alison put her hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay Jason." Alison said.

"Why am I crying? You're the one who has cancer." Jason said as he sat up correctly. Alison smiled.

"You know, the only time I've seen you cry is when your dog ran away." Alison said.

"I wasn't crying I was sweating out of my eyes." Jason said as he wiped his tears away.

"Okay Jason. Whatever you say." Alison said sarcastically.

"Does Skylynn know?" Jason asked.

"No. I don't know how I would be able to tell her." Alison said.

"I think you should shave your head." Jason said.

"What?! Why?!" Alison asked.

"It'll make this whole thing easier." Jason said. "I'll even do it for you." Jason said.

"Okay, lets shave my head." Alison said. She couldn't believe that all of this was happening to her. She had a child, and a child growing inside of her. She didn't deserve any of this. She hugged Jason tightly. "I love you Jason." She said.

"I love you too Ali." Alison said as a single tear rolled down her face.

"Hey Aria." Spencer said on the phone.

"What's up Spence?" Aria asked.

"Do you wanna head out with me tonight. You know, look for some girls." Spencer said.

"Yeah, sure." Aria said, already knowing that Emily had chosen Alison.

**45 Minutes Later...**

"Wow. Sports bar." Aria said.

"Yeah, different sports on every T.V." Spencer said. Spencer and Aria went to the bar and saw a really cute bartender.

"What would you ladies like to drink?" The girl asked.

"Two beers." Spencer said.

"Wow, you see girls ordering beer that much. I like different. These drinks are on the house." The bartender said. Spencer smiled at the girl and took they took the beers. Spencer and Aria sat down at a table and were watching the Clippers vs. Lakers game. It was a playoff game. Spencer finished her beer and decided to go get another one. "Can I get another?" Spencer asked.

"Sure." The girl said. She put a bud light lime on the bar and slid it over to Spencer.

"What's your name anyway?" Spencer asked.

"Sydney." She said.

"I'm Spencer." Spencer said as she tried thinking of a pickup line. "You know me and you would undergo a more energetic reaction then Potassium and water." Spencer said scientifically. She triple majored in college.

"What does that mean?" Sydney asked.

"Umm can you just pretend that you never heard that?" Spencer asked as she blushed. Sydney smiled.

"Let me hear one about sports." Sydney said.

"Your Jordan jersey looks nice, but I bet it'd look even nicer on my bedroom floor." Spencer said referring to her Michael Jordan jersey.

"Thats so cheesy." Sydney said as she started laughing.

"How can I know so many hundreds of digits of pi and not the 7 digits of your phone number?" Spencer asked. Sydney smiled.

"Give me your arm." Sydney said. Spencer gave Sydney her right arm and Sydney started writing on it. Spencer smiled in satisfaction. "You should probably know that I like music." Sydney said.

"I'd love to strum your g-string." Spencer said. Sydney laughed.

"C'mon one more." Sydney said.

"How about me and you go back to my place and form a covalent bond?" Spencer asked.

"I guess we'll see about that." Sydney said.

**At the Hospital...**

"If you choose to continue the pregnancy there's a 20% chance that your baby will survive. And theres a 10% chance that you'll make it through birth. Under these circumstances you are allowed to terminate this late in the pregnancy." The doctor said.

"So basically, its me or the baby?" Alison asked.

"Yes thats correct." The doctor said. Alison needed to talk to Emily about this.

"But, there is a chance that both of of can survive right?" Alison said. The doctor face went from serious to sad.

"Mrs. Fields, this isn't an episode of Grey's Anatomy. If you continue this pregnancy you and the baby could die. The cancerous cells in your body will most likely spread into the baby and the baby could develop cancer. Plus going through birth will take a lot of energy out of you and that could kill you." The doctor said. "I'm sorry ma'am. I'll need your desicion in a couple of days." The doctor said as he walked out of the room. Alison walked out of the room and went to Emily's room.

"How did it go?" Emily asked. Alison did her best to hold back tears.

"If I go through with the pregnancy the baby and I could both die." Alison said. "But there is a chance that Asher could survive. But, an even smaller chance that we could both survive." Alison said as her voice cracked. "I think that I'm going through with this pregnancy." Alison said.

"Ali, you could die. That would mean that Skylynn would lose one of her parents. Plus, if Asher makes it and not you, how am I supposed to feel about a kid who took you away from me?" Emily asked.

"Emily, you aren't that type of person. You wouldn't do that to Ash." Alison said. "Besides, we have the best luck in the world." Alison said.

"This isn't about luck Alison! This is about the power of medicine. I can't lose you. Skylynn can't lose you." Emily said breaking down into tears. Alison sat down next to Emily and held her.

"It'll be okay." Alison said.

**In Toby's Room...**

"What color are your eyes?" Toby asked Skylynn.

"Blue." Skylynn said.

"Just like your mommy right?" Toby asked.

"Yep." Skylynn said as she smiled at Toby. "What color are your eyes?" Skylynn asked.

"I don't know you tell me." Toby said.

"Blue!" Skylynn said.

"Awesome! We must be twins." Toby said as he high-fived Skylynn. Just then Jason walked in the room.

"You ready to go Skylynn?" Jason asked.

"Yeah!" Skylynn said but before she walked out the door she whispered something into his ear. "What's your favorite food?" She asked.

"Apple Sauce." Toby said.

"You suck." Skylynn said playfully.

"I know." Toby said. Skylynn hugged Toby and then walked out with Jason.

**At Spencer's House...**

Sydney and Spencer were playing video games together. "Are you made of Fluorine, Iodine, and Neon? 'Cause you are F-I-Ne." Spencer said trying to make Sydney laugh it worked.

"Where do you come up with these?" She asked.

"They just pop up in my head." Spencer said.

"Wanna know what's popping up in my mind?" Sydney asked as she paused the game.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"I wanna know how your still single." Sydney said as she looked into Spencer's eyes.

"Well...its a long story." Spencer said. "Do you wanna hear it?" Spencer asked.

"Yes." Sydney said.

**Two Days Later...**

Emily was at the hospital and she drove to the cemetery. But, it wasn't to visit Cece's grave. She was visiting Hanna's grave. She put flowers on the ground next to it and sat down. "I forgive you." Emily said first off. "I think you're a girl who made a mistake, but I forgive you. You were a good person." Emily said. Suddenly a car pulled into the cemetery and Emily was surprised to see Spencer. She sat down next to Emily. She put a box of Coco Puff's next to the grave.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"Giving myself closure." Spencer said.

"Me too." Emily said. They sat there together in silence for 15 minutes.

"Happy Birthday Hanna." Spencer and Emily said at the same time. "She would have been 23." Spencer said.

"Yeah." Emily said.

**So what did you guys think? So I'm not updating until I get 27 reviews. Mostly because I want some feedback that will help me write future chapters. So what do you think about Spenny= Spencer and Sydney. So my next fanfic might be one about Emily and Sydney. Let me know what you think about that idea. I like Sydney a little bit. She seems nice. So I decided to make Spencer and Emily really share one last moment with Hanna. I just didn't think that I gave Hanna proper closure. So do you think Alison should go through with the pregnancy? If she does do you think she'll survive?**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review.**

**-Angel **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"You ready Ali?" Jason asked as he turned on the razor.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Alison said. Jason brought the razor close to her head. "Wait.." Alison said. Jason turned of the razor and sat down next to his siter. "Do you think Emily will still love me if my hair goes away...if I'm not beautiful anymore?" Alison asked sadly.

"Ali, being pretty doesn't make you beautiful. What makes you beautiful is how you treat other people and how good-hearted you are. Thats why Emily loves you. She loves you because you're sweet, nice, and caring. She would love you no matter how you look." Jason said honestly. Emily was a really good person and he couldn't have asked a better person to be with his sister. Alison smiled. Jason turned the razor on and shaved head piece by piece.

After about 18 minutes her head was completely hairless. Alison looked in the mirror. She felt surprisingly better. Plus, she wouldn't have to see her hair fall out anymore.

**Emily and Spencer Hanging Out...**

"Wait, so she actually liked you're stupid pickup lines?" Emily asked with a smirk on her face.

"Yep, it was really surprising. I mean she didn't understand any of it, but she said I was funny." Spencer said with a huge smile on her face.

"Did you guys...you know?" Emily asked.

"Nope, that was the best part. I don't like want to do it with her that quickly." Spencer said. Emily just nodded.

"Do you wanna go with me to go do something?" Emily asked.

"What are we doing?" Spencer asked.

"I wanted to go get a tattoo." Emily said.

"Hell yeah, and I know the perfect place." Spencer said. Spencer and Emily drove to the tattoo shop that Spencer suggested. They walked in and they waited for their appointments. Sydney walked in and said it was Spencer and Emily's turn.

"So what are you thinking?" Sydney asked Emily.

"I want the name Cece tattooed on my left wrist. I want Skylynn on my right wrist, and I want Alison on my forearm." Emily said. Sydney smiled and started getting to work on it. After the tattoo work finished Sydney asked Spencer if she was going to get one.

"No, I'm good."

"Ohh c'mon Spence. It'll be fun." Emily said. Spencer gave into the pressure and sat down in the chair.

"What do you want?" Sydney asked.

"Umm, can I have Cece on the back of my ribs?" Spencer asked.

"No problem. But, thats one of the most painful places to get a tattoo. Are you sure?" Sydney asked.

"Yep. I'm sure." Spencer said. She got on her side and Sydney started.

"Ahhh shit that hurts." Spencer said.

"Why don't you tell me some more of those pickup lines. It will help." Sydney said.

"Okay. If I were an enzyme, I'd be DNA helicase so I could unzip your genes." Emily was in the chair and she started laughing. She got her phone out and started recording it. "I might be a physics major, but I'm no Bohr in bed." Spencer said.

"You're a physics major?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah, I triple majored." Spencer said.

"What were all your majors?" Sydney said, continuing to permanently write on Spencer's ribs.

"Physics, Law, and Chemistry. I minored in Mathematics, Biology, and computer programing. Ouch!" Spencer said. "Whenever I am near you, I undergo anaerobic respiration because you take my breath away." Spencer said. Sydney smiled.

"Aww thanks that was really cute. And we are done." Sydney said.

"Umm thanks I'll see you tomorrow." Spencer said as her and Emily walked out of the room.

**2 hours Later…..**

"I can't believe you got a tattoo!" Alison yelled.

"Actually I got three." Emily said.

"Ugh Em." Alison said.

"Ali are you on your period or something?" Emily asked backing away from Alison.

"No I'm sorry I just really miss my hair." Alison said as she sat on the bed. Emily sat next to her and out her hand on top of hers.

"Ali, what's on the outside doesn't make you beautiful. It's what's in here that does." Emily said poking her heart. Alison smiled and hugged Emily.

"You always know the perfect words to say." Alison said.

**One Month Later…..**

"Jenna Marshall you are under arrest for rape, solicitation to prostitution. You are looking at some serious allegations, including prison and registering as a sex offender. You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and be used against you in court. You have the right to consult with an attorney and to have that attorney present during questioning, and that, if you can't afford an attorney you will be provided at no cost to represent you." Spencer said.

"So you're a cop now?" Jenna asked.

"Yep. Im a federal prosecutor, and a lawyer. Now put your hands behind your back so I can take you to prison." Spencer said with a smile on her face. Jenna put her hands behind her back and Spencer handcuffed her. "Congrats Jenna. You're looking at three years in federal prison. I think they are sending you to Riker's Island." Spencer said. Spencer drove Jenna to the dropoff point and she was never seen or heard from again.

"Alison it'll be okay. I know you're weak. They're taking Asher out tomorrow. I know that you're only thirty weeks, but you can do this." Emily held Alisons hand.

"Is my mommy gonna live?" Skylynn asked Jason.

"I don't know Skye, I just don't know." Jason said.

**So what are your thoughts? I'm not updating until I get 34 reviews. I know this chapter might have been confusing, but the next chapter will be the best chapter I've ever written for this series….I promise. Lets hope that Ali makes it, and the baby who is being born super early. How is Skylynn reacting to all of this? **

**-Angel**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Emily was sitting in the waiting room with Skylynn, Spencer, Jason, Aria, Toby, and Sydney. "Emily, don't worry, Asher and Ali will be okay." Toby said as he squeezed Emily's shoulder. Emily gave Toby a thankful look. Skylynn was asleep in Jason's lap. Aria was conversating with Spencer and Sydney.

If Alison didn't make it Emily would break. Alison was her everything. She needed Alison, she was her first love and her last love. Her heart beated her name. A single tear rolled down her face and she wiped it away. Emily turned on her phone and looked at a picture of Alison. They say a picture tells 1,000 words, but when Emily saw Alison's picture all she could think of were three. I love You.

_Alison was at the Kissing rock. She saw Emily's sister, Cece. _

"_Am I dead?" Alison asked._

"_Nope." Cece said._

"_Am I going to die?" Alison asked._

"_I don't know." Cece said._

"_What do you mean you don't know?" Alison asked._

"_Jeez kid, calm down." Cece said. _

"_Sorry." Alison said apologetically. _

"_You know Ali, I'm in your imagination. I'm Alive. I faked my death to help my dad." Cece said. _

"_Why did you fake your death to help your dad?" Alison asked incredibly confused. _

"_I joined the army because my dad asked me too and I knew that Emily wouldn't like it." Cece said. _

"All right get that baby into the incubator!" The doctor yelled at the scrub. "And get Mrs. Fields closed up and get a CT."

**In The Waiting Room….**

The doctor approached the group with a smile on his face. "The baby and Alison have survived the early birth." He said. Emily cried tears of joy. Everyone hugged each other. Then Emily hugged the doctor. "This truly is a medical miracle. Alison is still asleep but she should be awake in about an hour or two." The doctor said and then he walked away.

**One Hour Later…..**

"Hey Ali." Emily said with tears in her eyes.

"Hi Emily." She said with a smile on his face.

"Do you want them to bring in Asher?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, have you seen him yet?" Alison asked.

"Nope. I promised myself that I would wait until you woke up." Emily said. The doctor left the room and then brought the baby in. Alison started crying. Emily cried too. They put the baby in Alison's arms. His eyes were green like Emma Stone's. His hair was light brown. He looked a little like Jason.

"He's beautiful." Alison said as the tears starting falling from her eyes. Alison handed the baby to Emily and immediately he smiled. He didn't smile with Alison.

"What do you want to name him?" The doctor asked.

"Asher Jason Dilaurentis-Fields." Alison said. The doctor smiled and walked out of the room. Skylynn came in the room with Jason to see Asher.

"This is your little brother Skye." Emily said. Skylynn touched his hand.

"Ash, we're gonna be a team. We're gonna be the most awesome brother and sister ever." Skylynn said.

"Team Skasher." Emily said.

"Yeah." Skylynn said. She kissed Asher on the cheek.

"You wanna hold him?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." Jason said. Emily carefully gave Asher to Jason. "Hey kid. Me and Toby are gonna teach you everything you need to know about the ladies, or the boys. Whatever you're into is fine with me." Jason said.

"Where's Spencer, Toby, Sydney and Aria?" Alison asked.

"Outside. The doctor said family only." Jason said. Emily got up and walked to the waiting room.

"You guys are our family. Toby you're like my brother. Spencer you're my best friend and my sister. Aria you're like my cousin. And Sydney, you're Spencer's girlfriend. You laugh at her horrible pickup lines. C'mon guys are my family." Emily said.

"Whats up dude?" Toby asked Asher. "I know you can't talk yet but I just wanna let you know that you're gonna be the coolest kid at school." Toby said.

"Aww, Im going to spoil you so hard!" Spencer said as she kissed Asher's forehead.

**The Next Day….**

"Emily I need to talk to you." Alison said seriously as she sat down on the bed.

"Is everything okay Ali?" Emily asked as she put her hand on her thigh.

"Cece, your sister, is alive." Alison said. Emily's face was hard to read.

"What?" Emily asked.

* * *

**Do you guys think that Cece is alive? Do you want her to be alive? Will Emily believe Alison? My question is; Did you like my first or second version of this story better? Make sure to answer that. I'll review when I get 40 reviews. Follow, Favorite, and Review.**

**-Angel**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I said Alison is alive." Alison said seriously. Emily put her hand on Alison's forehead.

"I think you might have a fever or something." Emily chuckled.

"Em, Im serious. She's in the army helping your dad." Alison said.

"Ali, she got shot in the heart. They buried her." Emily said.

"It was a closed casket." Alison said.

"Fine, I'll go call my dad and see if this is true. If any of what Alison was saying was true she was going to be really upset. She pulled out her phone. "Hi Dad."

"Emmy?" He asked.

"Yeah its me." Emily said. She hadn't heard her dad's voice in nearly seven years.

"How is everything?" He asked.

"I didn't call to catch up. Is Cece there with you… in the army?" Emily said.

"Yeah. She enlisted in about four years ago." He said.

"I'm coming over there to the Texas station. I'll be there in about three days." Emily said.

"Okay, I'll be ready." Wayne said sounding a little excited. Emily considered bring Skylynn. She decided to talk to Spencer about all of this. She quietly left the house so Alison wouldn't hear her. She got in her Mazda and made her way to Spencer's house. She unlocked the door with the key Spencer had given her. She walked into the living room and saw Spencer there with Sydney.

"Hey Emily." Spencer said.

"I need to talk to you about something...alone." Emily said.

"Emily, whatever you have to say can be said in front of my girlfriend." Spencer said.

"Its okay I think I'll…." Sydney said put was interrupted.

"No stay… what do you need to say Emily?" Spencer asked.

"Fine… Cece is alive. And I want you to come to Texas with me to come see her." Emily said.

"You should probably go." Spencer said.

"Yeah, I'll see you later. Bye Emily." Sydney said as she walked out the door.

"So are you coming or not?" Emily asked.

"How do you even know that she's alive?" Spencer asked.

"I'll explain later. I just need an answer." Emily said.

"Fine." Spencer said.

"Do you think I should take Skylynn and Asher?" Emily asked.

"Well, if you take them Alison's gonna wanna go. Then Jason will want to go. Then Toby will hear and want to Mona is gonna hear about and she'll want to go. Then Aria will want to go. Next thing you know everyone in our old 'kick ass crew' is gonna want to see cee if Cece has really resurrected from the dead." Spencer explained.

"I think we should let everyone come." Emily said.

"If everyone comes then Sydney is gonna want to come." Spencer said.

"Then bring her with with you." Emily said.

"Why aren't you upset about this whole thing?" Spencer said.

"Because I miss her, and I don't know the full story." Emily said. Spencer nodded.

"I'll notify everyone." Spencer said.

"Does Sydney know that you're filthy rich?" Emily asked.

"No." Spencer said.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Because if she knows, that might change her opinion on me. She might think that I'm some spoiled kid." Spencer said.

"Sydney won't think that. She really likes you, and your horrible pickup lines. Your wallet doesn't define you Spence." Emily said.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Spencer said.

**Three Days Later…..**

They had just decided to go on a private jet. Because a lot of people were coming. And because Spencer was rich. "Em, what are you gonna say when you see Cece?" Alison asked.

"I'm going to punch her, then hug I'll tell her I love her." Emily said.

"Your so sweet." Alison said. Then she laid her head on Emily's shoulder. "I love you so much Emily." Alison said.

"I love you too Ali." Emily said. Alison lifted her head up and looked at Emily and stroked her cheek. Then she leaned in and kissed Emily. Emily pulled back and smiled. That was the best type of kiss, when you have to stop because you can't help but smile.

Alison laid her head down in Emily's lap and stared up at Emily and smiled. "Why are you smiling?" Emily asked as she blushed.

"Because, whenever I kiss you I fall in love with you all over again." Alison said honestly.

"Do you remember when we were in high school and we were together?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." Alison simply said.

"Staying up late talking on the phone, and barely staying awake in class the next day." Emily said.

"Passing each other in between classes and stopping to say hi, but ending up running to our next class right before the bell rings." Alison said.

"Wandering around in the mall hand in hand, with a silence that's comfortable." Emily said.

"The uncertainty of how long it would last, a risk we were both willing to take even if it meant that we would end up broken hearted." Alison said.

"Deep down I always knew that we would last forever." Emily said.

"You did?" Alison said.

"Yeah, before you I had dated a couple of girls but when we started dating I knew that you were different. Whenever I was with you I blushed a lot and my heart beated really fast." Emily said.

"Thats so sweet Em." Alison said.

"Do you remember when we were at your house on that date and you had to call the paramedics?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, you had an anxiety attack." Alison said.

"You were leaning in and I got insanely nervous because we were about to have our first kiss."

"Aww Emily, I'm sorry."

"No its okay, thats when I realized we would last." Emily said. Alison just smiled. She thought back to the first time she met Emily.

_Alison saw a really shy girl sitting in the corner of the part talking to a brunette girl. _

_She was insanely cute. She seemed really nice. _

_She walked over to the pair with a drink._

_Emily was blushing._

"Want a drink?" Alison asked.

"Umm su..re" The girl said.

**What did you guys think? So Cece is alive how will everyone react to seeing her?**

**Follow Favorite and Review.**

**-Angel**


	9. Apologies

p id="docs-internal-guid-fca3845f-1de2-9975-1f1c-99b00ca7e5fd" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strongspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Guys I'm really sorry. I'm in a very dark place right now. A bunch of you have been PM me and asking why I haven't updated yet. So I wanted to come out and just say it. My girlfriend just died. I just can't really do any of this right now. I wouldn't wish this feeling I'm having on anyone. I'll be back sooner than you think but right now I really just need time to heal from this. Don't cry too much though. I''' be back soon I promise./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strongspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"-Angel/span/strong/p 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Emily took the drink from Alison. Spencer looked at the two in amazement._

"_I'm gonna go talk to Hanna." Spencer said as she walked away._

_Alison sat in the spot where Spencer sat._

_Emily took a sip of the drink. Strawberry flavored beer. It was actually good._

"_So, what's your name?" Alison asked Emily._

"_Em..ily." Emily said nervously._

"_Are you nervous?" Alison asked._

_Emily just looked down at her feet._

_The girl was shaking. Alison put her hand on Emily's thigh. _

"_Thats a really pretty name." Alison said._

"_Umm thanks." Emily said._

"_I've seen you swim. You're really good and you're already the captain and you're only a freshman." Alison said._

'_Yeah, I guess." Emily said._

"_Was that girl your girlfriend?" Alison asked._

"_Umm, no." Emily said still extremely nervous._

"_Why are you so shy?" Alison asked as she smiled._

"_Umm, no offense but, Why are you talking to me?" Emily asked._

"_Well, I saw you here in this corner and I thought you were cute." Alison said._

Emily snapped out of the flashback when she realized that the plane was landing. It was amazing Alison was confident even back then. She was just a fidgety and nervous kid back then. Everyone got of the plane. The only one's who didn't make it on the trip were Shana, Jake, Noel, Caleb, and Jenna. Everyone one else from their old gang had tagged along, even Sydney. They arrived at the army base. Emily saw her dad for the first time in years. She ran up to him and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry Emily." Wayne said.

"Its okay dad, I forgive you." Emily said. Everyone else greeted Wayne and Alison informed him of their marriage.

"Who is this little girl?" Wayne asked Skylynn.

"I'm Skylynn." The blonde girl said as she smiled at Wayne.

"Thats an adorable name." He said. Skylynn hugged her grandfather.

"Dad where's Cece?" Emily asked.

"East wing dorms." He said as he went to go talk to everyone. Emily found Cece's room. And thought for a second before she knocked.

"Come in." Cece said. Emily opened the door to find Cece's with her back towards her and looking out the window.

"Cece?" Emily asked suddenly in disbelief. Cece turned around.

"Hi Emily." Cece said.

"How are you alive?" Emily asked.

"I was never dead." Cece said.

"Yeah you were, you got shot in the chest." Emily said.

"I got shot in the arm. Your mind was playing tricks on you." Cece said.

"Why are you here?" Emily asked.

"I'm here to fix things with dad." Cece said. "He had an injury for a couple of months so he asked me to fill in for him while he was gone. But, I decided to stay because I liked it." Cece said.

"So you were alive and you didn't tell me?!" Emily said starting to get angry.

"Emily, I'm sorry." Cece said. Something made Emily not believe her. She went walking out of the dorm and Cece followed her. "Emily wait." Cece said.

"No." Emily said continuing to walk. Emily continued walking until she reached the living hall where everyone was. Cece continued to follow her. She walked in not realizing everyone was there. Spencer looked at her in amazement, as did everyone else in the room.

"Cece?" Spencer said as she stood up from the chair she was sitting in. She walked toward her until there were close enough.

"Hi Spen..." She said but was interrupted by a slap in the face form Spencer. Everyone in the room gasped. Then Spencer ran out of the room. Cece followed her. "Spencer please wait." Cece said running after Spencer. She ran in front of her and stopped her.

"I was broken after you left! I loved you and I still do! How could you do this to me?!" Spencer asked. Cece just looked at the girl with pleading eyes.

"I didn't want to leave you behind Spencer." Cece said.

"Then why did you?"

"My dad needed someone to take his place or he would have lost his job. My mom would have wanted me to do it." Cece said softly.

Spencer started to calm down.

"Wait you're still in love with me?" Cece asked, stepping over closer to Spencer.

"I don't remember saying that." Spencer said blushing slightly.

"After all these years you're still in love with me." Cece said stepping even closer to Spencer.

"Yes." Spencer said honestly. Cece put a piece of Spencer's hair behind her ear. Cece leaned into Spencer but Spencer pulled away. "I can't I'm with Sydney." Spencer said.

"You don't love her." Cece said.

"But, I like her a lot." Spencer said.

"Not as much as you like me." Cece said.

"I have to go." Spencer said walking back to the room where everyone was. Cece walked back as well.

When she got in the room Cece was hugged by Mona. "Thank you for making my dreams come true." Mona said still holding tightly onto Cece.

"Your welcome Mona." Cece said as they broke away from the hug. She walked over to Emily. "Emily, I'm sorry." Cece said. Emily smiled slightly. Skylynn walked over to Cece and tugged on her shirt. Cece looked down at her and kneeled down so she was at the young girl's level. Skylynn hugged her and Cece hugged back.

"You've got nice eyes kid." Cece said.

"Thanks." Skylynn said with a big smile on her face. Alison stood up holding Asher and walked over to Cece.

"This is Asher. But, everyone calls him Ash. You wanna hold him?" Alison asked.

"Yeah sure." Cece said and she carefully took Asher from Cece. "You know, you're gonna be the most popular guy at school, you've got these good looks, and those eyes." Cece said. Emily smiled. At that moment she forgave Cece...For everything. She loved Asher and Skylynn. Cece needed to be apart of their lives.

"Cece can we talk?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, sure." Cece said as she gave Asher back to Alison.

Emily walked out of the room with Cece. Cece faced Emily. Emily pulled back her fist and punched Cece right in the jaw. "I deserved that." Cece said.

"Yes you did." Emily said. Emily then hugged Cece and Cece hugged her back. "So are you coming home?" Emily asked into the hug.

"Do you want me too?" Cece asked realising from the hug.

"Of course I do." Emily said. Cece smiled and hugged Emily. "But promise me one thing." Emily said.

"Yeah, anything." Cece said.

"Let Spencer be happy with Sydney. It took her a long time to get over you and she found someone who really likes her. Sydney is basically a part of our family and Skylynn loves her. So please, move on." Emily said seriously.

"I'll make an effort." Cece said.

"Also, you owe me a tattoo." Emily said.

"What do you mean?" Cece asked. Emily showed Cece the tattoo on her forearm.

"Alright, I'll get one on my forearm." Cece said.

"You better be nice to Sydney." Emily said.

"Fine." Cece said as she put her arm around Emily's neck and they walked back in the room together. Aria and Toby were busy conversating and Mona was starting at Cece. Spencer and Sydney had gone to their rooms to talk. Asher was sleeping and Skylynn was playing with Alison.

**In Spencer and Sydney's Room….**

"Spencer, I want you to be honest with me." Sydney said as she put her hand on top of Spencer's.

"What's going on Syd?" Spencer asked.

"Your ex-girlfriend is back and she's probably coming back with us to Rosewood." Sydney said.

"Yeah, so what?" Spencer asked.

"Do you still have feelings for her? Because if you do, I would really love to spare myself the heartbreak." Sydney said.

"I love Cece, but I don't think that I'm in love with her." Spencer said. She didn't know if that was the truth or not.

"Okay. So if Cece asked you out right now, you wouldn't go out with her?" Sydney asked.

"No of course not, you're the only one I want to be with." Spencer said, still not knowing if she was telling the truth.

"Good to know." Sydney said as she smiled and kissed Spencer. Kissing Sydney was heaven. It was awesome. She was a really good kisser, and there was just a spark when they kissed each other.

"So whats going on with you?" Cece asked Alison.

"Well, 80% of the cancer has dissolved out of my body. Plus, my hair is already growing back and the weight from this pregnancy has literally just been falling off." Alison said.

"Yeah well thats good. What is Skylynn up to these days?" Cece asked.

"Well, she's three. She'll be in kindergarten next year. She's just the sweetest kid ever." Alison said.

"I can tell. She's adorable." Cece said as she sat back in her chair.

"The thing is, I feel like she's closer with Emily. It's almost like she trusts her more or even loves her more." Alison said honestly and a little hurt.

"Well, Emily is always taking her places, she brought her a puppy at her birthday party, the one you didn't show up too, and Emily watches cartoons with Skylynn on a regular basis and is always playing with her." Cece said.

"What are you saying?" Alison said suddenly intrigued in what Cece was saying.

"Maybe Skylynn just doesn't see you making as big of an effort as Emily. Do you ever take her the park?" Cece asked.

"Yeah, but Emily always tags along and pushes her the swings." Alison said.

"Well, you should make an effort to spend extra time with her." Cece said.

"Yeah, I should. But, its the same thing with Asher. Literally the first time he was in her arms he smiled a little. When he was in my arms he just had a blank face on." Alison said starting to tear up.

"Hey, no need for that. Its okay Ali. Asher and Skylynn love you so much." Cece said as she got up and hugged Alison.

"Thank you Cece." Alison said into the hug.

"Its cool, anytime Ali." Cece said pulling away from the hug. Cece walked out of the room and went to go talk to Mona but she bumped into Sydney. "Ohh sorry." Cece said.

"Its okay." Sydney said then she walked away from Cece.

"Sydney." Cece said and she turned around to look at her. "I don't have feelings for Spencer. I don't love her anymore. I'm completely over her. You don't have to worry about me and Spencer. There's nothing there anymore." Cece said.

"Okay." Sydney said and she continued walking away. No one knew that Spencer was outside one of the doors to that room and heard everything. She slid down the wall and cried her eyes out. She hoped that Cece still loved her, but she didn't. She put her head in her hands and cried her eyes out. She wiped her eyes and got up and went to her dorm and found Sydney laying on her bed reading a comic book.

"Hey are you okay?" Sydney asked as she got up and walked towards Spencer. Spencer hugged Sydney for a response. Spencer released from the hug and kissed Sydney. Things were getting really intense. Spencer pushed Sydney on the bed softly and climbed on top of her. Sydney slid Spencer's shirt off and started kissing her neck. "Are you sure?" Sydney asked.

"Yes." Spencer said.

**Four Days Later….**

Everyone including Cece was back in Rosewood. Cece was at a bar drinking a beer. A girl sat next to her.

"What's a pretty girl like yourself doing here all lonesome?" The girl asked.

"I think I could ask you the same thing." Cece said. The girl smiled.

"Whats your name?" Cece asked.

"Melissa." She said.

"Nice name." Cece said.

"So am I going home with you or what?" Melissa asked.

"I guess so." Cece said. She looked a little like someone she knew but she couldn't put her finger on it.

**So I decided to keep writing. I think my girlfriend would have wanted me to keep writing. I think this experience has made me a better person. I'm still really shaken up about all of this, but I love writing and writing is the only thing thats making me happy right now. So what do you think Spencer is going to think when she finds out that Cece took her sister home. How will Alison get closer to her kids? How will Emily adjust to Cece being back.**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review.**

**-Angel **

Ps: Did everyone see the 100th episode of PLL. Those Emison scenes were filled with feels. So I'll update when I get 55 reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Alison was on her way home from the hospital with tears in her eyes. They were tears of happiness. She had never been so happy. 90% of the cancer was gone. The other 10% could be easily removed. She couldn't wait to tell Emily. The tears continued to fall. Everything in her life was falling back into place. She had two kids, a wife who loved her, her hair was growing back quickly, she had lost almost all of her pregnancy weight, Jenna was locked up, she had amazing friends, her brother was a big part of her kids lives. Everything was perfect.

"So what do you wanna do Skye?" Emily asked with a huge smile on her face.

"I wanna go to the Knicks and Clipper's game." Skylynn said with a big smile on her face. This kid was awesome, she was already into sports, and she was only four, not to mention that she was super smart. Skylynn was already growing up so fast. Asher on the other hand was still a little kid, but he had already said his first word, which was mom.

"Alright I'll see what I can do." Emily said as she got up off the floor and rubbed Skylynn's head. Skylynn laughed and smiled. Emily got on her laptop and bought the closest tickets available to the floor. "Hey, I'm gonna drop you off at Spencer's so I can go see your aunt Cece." Emily said as she looked at Skylynn.

"Yay!" Skylynn said as she jumped up and down. She put Skylynn in the car seat and drove to Spencer's house. She got her key out that Spencer had given her and unlocked the door to find Spencer and Sydney on the couch making out with Spencer's hand down Sydney's pants. She quickly covered Skylynn's eyes.

"Emily!? What the heck?!" Spencer said as she quickly got off of Sydney and fixed her clothing. Sydney did the same. Skylynn took Emily's hand off her eyes with a smile on her face?

"What was Spencie, and Syd doing mommy?" Skylynn asked. Emily looked horrified. She was only four and she had already seen two girls hooking up.

"Umm, Spencer was zipping up Sydney's pants for her." Emily lied trying to make it sound believable.

"Ohh, okay." Skylynn said buying Emily's lie. Skylynn went over to Spencer and Sydney and gave them both a hug.

"Do you guys mind watching her for a while? I've got some business to take care of." Emily said trying to avoid bring up Cece.

"Yeah, totally." Spencer said with a smile. Sydney also smiled.

"Thanks guys, and please don't zip up each other's pants with Skylynn here." Emily said as she walked out the door. Sydney and Spencer laughed. Skylynn was beyond confused at this situation.

Cece walked up to Cece's apartment and used her key to open, danm she had keys to everyone's house. She walked in and opened Cece's bedroom door to see her banging no one other than Spencer's sister, Melissa Hastings. "Holy Shit…." Emily said a little too loudly. Cece threw a pillow at Emily signaling her to get out. Melissa didn't see her thankfully. She closed the door and sat on the couch. What the hell? How did this happen? Cece and Melissa? Thats just gross. Cece walked out of her room and closed the door.

"Sup, little sis." Cece said as she walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer and popped the top of with her thumb, and took a big gulp out of it.

"Cece? Do you have any idea who that is in there?!" Emily said a little too loudly.

"Yeah, a hot girl that I found at a bar and took home with me." Cece said before she took another sip of her beer.

"She's more than that Cece, she's Spencer's sister." Emily said. Cece spit out her beer.

"What?!" Cece said. This situation was really awkward. She had no idea who Melissa even was. Great, she banged Spencer's sister. This was going to hurt Spencer a lot if she found out.

"What are you going to do?" Emily asked.

"I don't know she's in my bedroom. I knew she looked like someone I knew. Damn it!" Cece said. Just then Melissa walked out of Cece's bedroom.

"Oh Emily, I haven't seen you in forever!" Melissa said and she walked over and hugged Emily. Emily couldn't say anything, she felt to awkward. "Do you guys know each other?" Melissa asked.

"Yep, we're sisters." Emily said.

"Wow! Thats cool. You must know Spencer then right?" Melissa asked looking over at Cece.

"Yep, I know Spencer really well, I just didn't know you were her sister." Cece said awkwardly.

"Well, do you guys mind taking me over to her place?" Melissa asked. This was one of the most uncomfortable and awkward situations Emily had ever been/

"Umm sure, lets go Cece." Emily said. They all got in Emily's Mazda and drove to Spencer's house. They walked up to the house and Emily unlocked the door to see them all playing a game of Simon Says. Skylynn was telling Sydney and Spencer to slap themselves and she was having fun with it.

"Spencer!" Melissa said and ran over to hug Spencer.

"Hey Melissa." Spencer said as she smiled into the hug. Cece and Emily went into the kitchen to drink a juice box.

"Who is this?" Melissa said looking over at Sydney.

"I'm Sydney, Spencer's girlfriend." Sydney said as she extended her hand out to Melissa.

"Well, its good to meet you. I'm glad Spencer found such a pretty girl." Melissa said.

"So Spencer, you know Cece?" Melissa asked. Uh oh. Here we go. Cece's head popped up. Skylynn ran into the kitchen and sat next to Emily.

"Yeah, we know each other well." Spencer said. Sydney walked into the kitchen and sat next to Skylynn.

"Wow! Thats such a coincidence." Melissa said.

"How do you know her?" Spencer asked.

"Well, I met her at a bar last night and she took me home with her." Melissa said looking over at Cece. Spencer walked out of her apartment and slammed the door. Sydney went after her.

"Spencer wait up." Sydney said continuing to run after Spencer. She finally caught up and grabbed her arm gently. Spencer had tears in her eyes. Sydney didn't say anything, she just hugged Spencer. Spencer hugged back tightly. "I know this is hurting you. But I'll be here for you whatever you need, I'm there. Sydney released from the hud and sat against the wall. She patted the spot next to her signaling Spencer to sit next to her. Spencer sat down and laid her head on Sydney's shoulder.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, before Sydney opened her mouth to say something. "Ever since I met you no one else has been worth thinking about. "Once you have feelings for someone those feelings will always be there, you may not like them anymore but you still care." Sydney said wisely.

"I think thats what this is with Cece." Spencer said quietly. It was true, deep down she loved Cece but she wasn't in love with her.

"Every 60 seconds that you spend upset is another minute of happiness you'll never get back." Sydney said. Spencer just smiled at her words.

"I knew the second that I met you that there was something about I needed. Turns out it wasn't something about you at all. It was just you." Spencer said. It was the truth she actually loved Sydney. She just couldn't figure out a way to say it.

"Spencer?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Sydney said. Spencer looked up at Sydney and kissed her. It was there most passionate kiss ever. It was beautiful. Spencer broke away.

"I love you too." Spencer said with a smile. "Can I show you something?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah." Sydney said.

"Wait what!?" Melissa yelled at Cece. Emily took Skylynn and took her on the balcony with her. "So you and Spencer were together?! And you were in love?!" Melissa yelled.

"Yes." Cece said. Melissa was kinda hot when she was mad. Melissa sat down on couch and Cece sat next to her. "Listen, I honestly didn't know that you were Spencer's sister. I would never do that to her." Cece said as she put her hand on Melissa's knee.

"I guess I believe you." Melissa said as she hugged Cece. Did she really like Melissa? Was this possible?

Just then Emily and Skylynn walked back into the house. "Hey umm Cece, we're heading to the Knicks game tomorrow , do you wanna go with us?" Emily asked Cece.

"Yeah, I think I'll head home with you guys." Cece said as she got up off the couch and went out the door with Emily and her daughter. When they got home Cece went in the fridge to get a bud light. Then she sat on the couch and turned the T.V

She went into her room and saw Alison sleeping on the bed. She sat next to her and kissed her cheek. "I Love You." Emily whispered.

"I love you too Emily." Alison said quietly. Emily snuggled into Alison. "Can we have sex?" Alison asked.

"Totally." Emily said.

"Auntie Cece?" Skylynn asked Cece.

"Yeah kid?" Cece asked as she took another sip out of her beer.

"Why are they making those sounds in there?" Skylynn asked innocently.

"They are doing Yoga." Cece lied, but it was believable.

"Yoga Sucks." Skylynn said.

"Hell yeah it does." Cece said. She held up her beer to initiate a to toast. Skylynn picked up her juice box and clicked it with Cece's beer.

"What are you drinking?" Skylynn asked.

"Liquid vegetables." Cece lied.

"I'm never drinking that." Skylynn said.

"Yeah right." Cece said as she laughed. Skylynn laughed too.

**The Next Day….**

Jason, Alison, Spencer, Cece, Emily, and Skylynn were all leaving the game. The Knicks had lost by a free throw. Chris Paul was magical. Spencer, Jason, and Skylynn were riding together, and Alison, Emily, and Cece were riding together. It had started raining and the road was really slippery. Emily's car was at least two miles ahead of them. Suddenly a car smashed into them and the car was upside down. "Skylynn! Don't close your eyes!" Jason yelled.

"Okay." Skylynn said. He looked at Spencer and noticed she was awake. She had a huge cut on her temple though, His seatbelt was jammed so he picked up a piece of glass and started cutting through his seatbelt. He cut through it in two minutes. He climbed into the backseat, not caring that her was getting cut by glass. "Alright be still Skye." Jason said calmly. He took her out of her car seat and went outside and told her to wait there. Suddenly a car stopped and a person stepped out and ran over to them. It was Toby and Sydney. Toby got in the car and tried to get Spencer out along with Jason.

"How you doing Spence?" Toby asked.

"Good." Spencer lied. Toby got out of the car and went to his and tried to find some tools. Sydney was trying to keep Skylynn calm in the car. Toby ran back into the car and tried cutting the seat belts and tried to unjam Spencer's door from the inside. Suddenly a car ran into the car and it went off the bridge. Sydney saw what happened but didn't get to get the cars license plate number before the car drove away.

"Stay here." Sydney said. She handed Skylynn her phone and told her to call someone. She got out of the car and looked down. It was about a 38 feet drop into the river. She was a swimmer in high school, not a very good one, but she had experience. She took her Jacket off and jumped into the river. Thankfully it was a perfect dive. She climbed into the window of the car and the water was coming up on them it was at their shoulders. Jason and Toby were free they just couldn't get out. "Get out right there." Skylynn said to the boys and they got out and went to the car to get tools. The water was up to Spencer's neck now.

"Tell...Skylynn I love her." Spencer said.

"Spencer, you aren't dying." Sydney said. She got the seat belt unjammed and the door open. She grabbed Spencer and brought her out of the car and helped her. They got to the top of the bridge by using the mini hill. They got to the top and everyone was surprised they were still alive. Spencer hugged Sydney.

"I love you." Spencer said as she kissed Sydney. Suddenly a truck drove down the bridge at at least 60 miles per hour about to hit Spencer. Sydney pulled her backwards so the truck wouldn't hit her. But, when she pulled her backward she fell off the ledge.

"I loveee you toooo!" Sydney yelled as she fell down. She hit her back on the car.

"Nooooooooo!" Spencer said. She was about to jump off the bridge but Jason grabbed her. "Let me go!" Spencer said trying to get away from Jason. Skylynn had tears in her eyes from what she just witnessed. She got out of the car and ran over and looked at down at Sydney's body from a safe distance.

"Sydney!" She yelled. "Sydney wake up!" Skylynn yelled. "Sydney?" Skylynn asked with the tears rapidly coming out of her eyes. "Syd!" She screamed her voice cracking.

"Let me go Jason!" Spencer yelled.

"No!" He yelled. She elbowed him in the face and jumped over the edge and landed okay. She got on top of the car and she saw Sydney was dead.

"Sydney! Please wake up!" Spencer yelled. She sighed "We did undergo a more energetic reaction then Potassium and water."Spencer said as she broke down into tears.

Thats when Emily's car pulled up. And they saw everything that was going on.

**Did you guys cry? I cried a little while I wrote this. Poor Spence. Do you ship Cece and Melissa? I don't know if I do yet. How will this change Spencer? How will this affect Skylynn? Let me know what you think. Oh, make sure to go check out my new fanfic 'Confused Love" Its about Spencer and Emily, and how Spencer is trying to come to terms with the fact that she's gay. Its pretty interesting. I might be writing a fanfic about vampires soon.**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review. **

**-Angel**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Alison, Emily and Cece all got out of the car and ran over to the ledge to see Spencer sitting on the car that was upside down in the water. Cece's eyes were filled with tears, she wanted Spencer to have a happy ever after with Sydney even though she still loved her. Suddenly the car started having flames. "Alison! Get her out of here!" Emily yelled. at Alison, referring now disturbed Sklynn.

"Spencer! Get off out of there!" Cece yelled. It was useless, Spencer wasn't hearing them. Cece looked down. It was looked like a 40 foot drop, and she couldn't swim very well. She was about to jump but Emily stopped her.

"Cece don't!" Emily yelled.

"I have to save her!" She said trying to get away from Emily.

"No you don't. I'll save her." Emily said. She looked down and got ready to dive. Skylynn suddenly looked out the window and screamed and banged on it and cried.

"Mommy! No!" She started hitting the window and tears were falling rapidly out of her eyes. Alison looked and saw what Emily was doing she got out of the car and ran to her but it was too late. Emily had already jumped. She landed 14 feet away from the car and started swimming immediately. She didn't have much time. She got on the car.

"Spencer we have to go this fucking car is on fire!" Emily yelled.

"I'm not leaving without her." She said brokenly.

"Fine." Emily said. She picked up Sydney's body, and Spencer and quickly got off the car and swam away the most she could. She got about 17 feet away before the car exploded.

They managed to get to the little hill and get to the top of the bridge, with Emily still holding both bodies. She collapsed and the top of the bridge with Spencer still crying. Cece helped Emily up. "Don't worry little sis, I got you." Cece said. She looked at Spencer and saw her looking at bridge. Spencer stood up and looked down and took a step closer to the edge but Cece pulled her back. "No way I'm letting you go over that bridge." Cece pulled her back and walked her to the car. Toby, Alison and Jason went to Emily's car. Spencer and Skylynn rode with Cece. Skylynn was crying quietly, and holding on to Spencer who was bawling. Cece drove past Spencer's house. No way she would let Spencer stay at her own house tonight. She drove to her apartment. And Spencer and Skylynn got out of the car and went up to Cece's apartment.

Spencer fell on the sofa and started bawling. Skylynn sat at the bar stool in the kitchen with tears slowly falling out of her eyes without making a sound. Cece opened the freezer and pulled out a carton of Strawberry ice cream and gave it Skylynn. "I don't care how much you eat, I won't tell your mom's." Cece said. Skylynn got off the bar stool and got a spoon.

"Only if Spencie will eat with me." Skylynn said sniffling slightly. Cece looked at Spencer sitting on the couch crying and hugging her couch pillow. She looked like someone who needed some ice cream. Cece took the ice cream and went over to the couch and Skylynn followed.

"You want some ice cream Spencer?" Cece asked. Spencer just nodded. Skylynn sat next to her and they ate ice cream together in silence.

Emily and Alison sat in silence at the edge of the bed. "You risked your life for Spencer. You could of killed yourself Emily." Alison said.

"I know." Emily said. She had come really close to losing Spencer.

"I'm going to go check on Asher." Alison said as she got off the bed, but Emily stopped her by gently grabbing her wrist. Alison turned around and Emily looked down.

"I have a couple of cuts, do you mind checking them out?" Emily asked. Alison nodded. Emily motioned to her stomach and Alison gently pulled Emily's black shirt up. Alison saw a couple of minor cuts. She gently ran her fingers over Emily's abs. They were so toned and sexy.

"I'll need you to take your shirt off." Alison said. Emily ripped her shirt off and threw it on the bed. Alison was surprised at Emily's actions. But, it was incredibly hot, the way she did it slowly. Alison went into the bathroom to get alcohol for Emily's cut. Emily followed her in there. Alison put the substance on a cotton ball and gently rubbed Emily's cuts. Emily didn't even flinch. "They looks good to me." Alison said.

"My abs, or my cuts?" Emily asked joking slightly. Alison blushed slightly.

"Both." Alison said with a slight smile. Alison walked into the kitchen and Emily followed her. Alison opened the fridge but Emily closed it. Alison turned around and backed away from the fridge and towards the counter. Emily leaned in and kissed her passionately and hungrily. She lifted Alison up and the counter. Alison was really hot right now. She wanted to do it right there in the kitchen.

Emily took Alison's shirt off and kissed her neck. Alison wrapped her legs around Emily and Emily walked to the bedroom not breaking their kiss. Emily put Alison on the bed and turned the lights off.

"I hope you know that I'm going to be here for you Spence." Cece said. Spencer just hugged Cece.

"Thank you." Spencer said.

"No prob." Cece said. She felt terrible for Spencer.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Spencer asked. Cece really wasn't expecting that.

"Sure." Cece said. Skylynn ran up to the too.

"Can I too?" Skylynn asked.

"Yeah." Cece said.

"You know, I really missed that." Alison said.

"Yeah, me too." Emily said.

"You know, Skylynn was really scared when you jumped into the water." Alison said looking into Emily's eyes.

"I know." Emily said. It must have been really scary for a three year old to have to go through that. She felt really bad for that.

"You scared me too." Alison said.

"Why?" Emily asked curious on Alison's reason.

"I was afraid that I was gonna lose you. I can't lose you Em. You keep me sane. You are my everything. I love you, and I don't think I could make it without you." Alison said.

"I feel the same way about you." Emily started. "I look into your eyes, and I wonder how I got you. I wonder how someone as beautiful, and someone who was popular noticed a girl like me. I was just a girl sitting in a corner of that party, and out of all the girls you chose to talk to me." Emily said as a tear rolled down her face.

"I needed to be loved, I wanted to love someone. And something about you made me know for sure that person was you." Alison said as she wiped one of Emily's tears away. "I love you Emily." Alison said.

"I love you too Alison." Emily said. Suddenly she had an idea. She got out of bed and got her phone and called Jason. "Hey, will you take Asher for the night?" Emily asked. "Yeah ,thank you." Emily said. She turned around and saw Alison looking confused. "Just trust me."

"Okay." Alison said with a smile. She got out of bed and got dressed. Emily put a grey shirt on and tied her red plaid around her got Asher and his overnight gear and they got in the car and took Asher to Jason's.

"Be safe." Jason said.

"We will." Emily said. But then she hugged Jason. "I love you man. I'm glad we have you around." Emily said into the hug.

"I love you too Emily." He said. Alison smiled at how close they were.

Emily released and they walked to the car. Alison sat in the passenger seat. Emily went to the trunk and pulled an old Taylor Swift C.D out. It was 'Fearless'. Her favorite album of time. She closed the trunk and walked back to the driver's seat. She started the car and inserted the C.D.

Alison heard what it was and she smiled. "I really love you." Alison said.

"I love you too." Emily said and she drove off.

Cece was in bed in the middle of Skylynn and Spencer. Both girls cuddled against her. She loved Spencer so much. It hurt her to see Spencer in pain. She decided to do something that would make her feel better. She got up out of bed quietly and got in her car and drove to the hospital where they first realized they like each other. She went to the lobby and saw the chair that they had written their names on and the date. She grabbed the chair.

"Hey, you can't take that." One of the nurse's said.

"I'm a member of the armed force's. I can do whatever I want." Cece said as she took the chair and walked out of the hospital and drove back home. When she got there she put it in the living room and climbed back into bed where they were still sleeping.

Emily drove up the hill. "Do you recognize this place?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, its where we went on our first date." Alison said. Emily got out of the car and went into the trunk and got a blanket and candy out. Alison got out of the car and sat on the blanket with Emily and they sat together and looked out on the city of Rosewood and the full moon.

Emily gave a box of candy to Alison. "Remember I only bought candy on our first date?" Emily asked.

"How could I forget, it was the cutest thing ever." Alison said as she ate a red skittle. "I also remembered we slow danced." Alison said. Emily got her phone out and played 'Last Kiss' by Taylor Swift. Alison and Emily got up and they danced together slowly in the moonlight. Alison's arms around Emily's neck, and Emily's arms around Alison's waist. This was such a romantic moment and it was so sweet that Emily would do this for her. Suddenly the music stopped and Emily's phone rang. Emily broke away and looked at her phone.

"Its Riker's Island Prison." Emily said.

"Isn't that where they sent Jenna?" Alison asked.

"Yes." Emily said before she answered it. "Hello." Emily said a little confusedly.

"Hello, we just want to let you know that Jenna Marshall has been released, on parole." The man said.

"What why?" Emily asked obviously upset.

"She was released on extremely good behavior." The man said.

"Well, thank you for letting me know." Emily said before she hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Alison asked.

"Jenna was released from prison on good behavior." Emily said. Just then Alison's phone rang. She answered.

"Hello," Alison said.

"Jenna, she came here, with a gun. She took Asher." Jason said.

"Ohh my god." Alison said. She hung up. "Call Cece." Alison said. Emily called her. "Jenna took Asher."

"Hello." Cece said.

"Cece. Jenna took Asher. Got armed up and get Spencer and Skylynn out of here. Out of the city. Take them away!" Emily said before hanging up.

"Guys! Get up! We need to leave." Cece said. Spencer and Skylynn woke up. Cece got her guns out and took them.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked.

"I'll explain later. We need to get out of her now!" Cece said. She picked up Skylynn and Spencer followed her and they left the apartment and got in Cece's car and drove away.

"Will you please explain what the hell is going on?!" Spencer yelled.

"Jenna is out of Prison, and she kidnapped Asher." Cece said.

"Ohh my god." Spencer said.

"She has my brother!?" Skylynn yelled. No one said anything.

"How bad is this gonna get?" Spencer asked obviously worried.

"I think Jenna has turned into Hanna 2.0." Cece said.

"Ohh my god! Do you think this could get that bad?" Spencer asked.

"Maybe worse." Cece said.

* * *

**What do you guys think? So I was really disappointed to know I only got one review on the last chapter. I was actually saddened a little bit. But anyway, do you guys think? Is Jenna is the new Hanna? Will Cece and Spencer get back together? What will Jenna do with Asher? Follow, Favorite, and Review.**

**-Angel**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Jenna had Asher. She had the bot that was going to make all of this fall into place. Now, all she needed was Skylynn. Emily was probably already after her, so she needed to work fast.

"Emily! We need to tell the police! Jenna has kidnapped our kid, and id probably attempting to kidnap our other one!" Alison yelled at Emily.

"Alison! When have you known the police to help us at all?! 'm doing this my way! Even if I have to kill that crazy bitch myself!" Emily yelled. She got in her car and Alison followed her.

"Where are you going?" Alison asked.

"To find people who are actually going to help me." Emily said as she drove off. She drove up to a friend she hadn't seen in a while's house. She knocked on the door. Shana opened it.

"Hey Em. Listen I never got a chance to apologize for what Jenna did to Alison." Shana said.

"Nevermind that. Jenna kidnapped Asher. I need to find her. Will you help me?" Emily asked.

"Hell yeah. Lets get the crew together." Shana said as she walked out of the house. "I think we need Caleb, for sure." Shana said.

"Yeah. I'll go get him." Emily said. She drove to Caleb's house, and Toby was there with him. She barged in the house. "Guys, I need your help." Emily said.

"What's going on Em?" Caleb asked.

"Jenna took Asher." Emily said with tears in her eyes.

"We're gonna help, no one messes with the Fields'." Toby said. Toby got his baseball bat, and Caleb got some technical equipment. They all got in the car. They were all talking about idea's on how to take down Jenna. Emily was silent. She drove by her house, and went inside.

"Alison? Are you here?" Emily asked. She turned on the lights, and saw no Ali. She went into the dining room, and on the table she saw Alison's phone. Why wouldn't she take it with her? She turned it on, and put it in her password. It was Emily's birthday. She almost smiled at that. She looked through it and then a video popped up. She pressed play. She say Jenna.

"Hello Emily." Jenna said. "I bet you're wondering where Ali is. Well, she's with me." Jenna said. She turned the camera to a tied up Alison, and Asher in a crib. "I'm going to make you choose between Alison, and you're newborn. If you don't choose I'll kill both of them." Jenna said with a smile. Emily had tears coming out of her eyes. "So Em, its up to you. Lose your wife, or your kid, or both of them." Jenna said. "See you soon." Jenna said with a smile and the video ended.

She walked to the car. She got in and drove. "Emily. You need to slow down." Toby said. Emily didn't say anything. She gripped the steering wheel harder and she sped up. She was going at least 80 miles per hour.

"Emily! Slow the fuck down!" Shana said.

"No!" Emily yelled. "Jenna is gonna either kill Alison, or Asher! So don't tell me to slow down! Shut the fuck up! All of you!" Emily said. No one said anything. They knew she was just afraid. She sped up to 96 miles per hour. She drove to the abandoned warehouse. She got out of the car grabbed her pistol and every went in with Emily.

"Cece…" Spencer said.

"Yeah Spence?" Cece asked as she looked at Spencer.

"I love you." Spencer said before she fell asleep.

"I love you to Spencer." Cece said as she kissed Spencer's forehead. She got off the bed and went to go check on Skylynn. She saw her sitting on the couch watching Spongebob. "You okay kid?" Cece asked as she sat next to Skylynn. She simply shook her head no.

"You want a juice box?" Cece asked.

"No." Skylynn said.

"What do you want?" Cece asked.

"I want my little brother." Skylynn said.

"Skye…" Cece started. "A lot of times, bad things happen to good people. This is a good example. We don't deserve what's happening to us. But, we'll get through it. Because we have each other. " Cece said. Skylynn hugged Cece.

"Will I have you?" Skylynn asked into the hug.

"You'll always have me." Cece said as she patted Skylynn's back. Little did she know Spencer saw everything. And her heart melted at the sight. Cece would be a great parent. Sydney would have made a great parent too. Her heart ached at the thought of Sydney. She couldn't believe she had told Cece she loved her, and then pretended to fall asleep. Thats when she heard Cece say it back. She needed Cece back in her life. When she saw Cece hugging Skylynn it was just more of an indication, that she loved her. Cece released her hold on Skylynn and that's when Spencer walked up to her. Cece stood up and looked at Spencer.

"I love you, and I want to be with you. Forever." Spencer said. Skylynn had a smile on her face. It was the first time she smiled in what seemed like forever. Cece smiled and a single tear rolled down her face.

"I've been waiting to hear those words from you for a long time." Cece said. Spencer wiped Cece's tear away.

"I've been waiting to say those words for a long time." Spencer said. Spencer tucked Cece's hair behind her ear. Spencer leaned in and kissed her. Cece kissed back. It was passionate. It was like nothing ever before. It was beautiful. Skylynn smiled a huge smile. They broke away and hugged each other tightly.

"I have an idea." Cece said.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"Aria." Cece simply said. She got her phone out and called Aria.

Emily and the gang had looked all over the warehouse. They finally went into the basement and saw Jenna sitting on a chair right next to Ali, and Asher was in his crib crying. "Finally, it took you a really long time to find me." Jenna said.

"I'm gonna kill you." Emily said.

"I don't think so Emily." Jenna said.

"How could you do this Jenna?" Shana asked.

"Simple. I got released out of jail, got a gun. Then kidnapped her wife, and her kid." Jenna said like a psycho. Alison had tears rolling out of her eyes. But the duct tape wouldn't let her make a sound. "Ali, and I have been doing a lot of dirty things, while you were looking for us." Jenna said. Emily's eyes filled with rage and she clenched her fist so tightly her knuckles were starting to turn white. Jenna stuck her tongue out and licked the side of Alison's face. Emily couldn't take it anymore. She jumped on Jenna. She punched her several times. Toby, Caleb, and Shana went to get Asher and Alison.

"You fucked with the wrong family." Emily said. Emily reached into her pants and realized her gun wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" Jenna asked. Pointing the gun at the girl on top of her. Emily slid off of Jenna and Jenna slowly stood up and pointed it at Emily. Emily backed up against the wall. Jenna's finger was on the trigger.

"Jenna…" Someone said. Jenna recognized the voice so she pointed the gun at Aria.

"Ar, please. Just get out of here." JEnna said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Jenna this isn't you." Aria said as she stepped closer to Jenna.

"Yes it is." Jenna said as tears continued to come out of her eyes.

"No it isn't. This isn't my best friend that I grew up with. This isn't the best friend who I first came out of the closet to, this isn't you Jenna." Aria said. She stepped closer to her. "Give me the gun Jenna." Aria said.

"I can't." Jenna said hysterically.

"Yes you can." Aria said as a tear rolled out of her right eye.

"No I can't Aria." Jenna said.

"Why not?" Aria asked.

"Because I need it." Jenna said.

"What do you need it for?" Aria asked.

"This…." Jenna said. She pointed the gun at her head.

"Jenna, don't." Aria said as tears came out of her eyes. Jenna smiled slightly.

"Goodbye Aria." Jenna said as she gripped the trigger.

"Jenna, please." Aria said.

"I love you Ar…" Jenna said before she pulled the trigger.

"Noooo." Aria said she ran over to Jenna. Emily walked over to a crying Aria. She pulled her away. She was crying in her arms.

"Its okay Aria." Emily said. Aria continued crying and bawling in Emily's arms.

**Three Days Later….**

Aria was staying with Spencer. Everyone was starting believe she was suicidal. She started say stuff like 'Save me from reality', 'I wanna be with Jenna', and 'What's the point?' Tensions were running high with everyone. Today was about the Fields' family. Alison was going in for her final appointment with the kids, Jason and Emily. Everyone was somewhat happy with in the car ride to the appointment.

"I can't wait to hear what he has to say about my last test." Alison said.

"Me too." Emily said. She looked at the rear view mirror and saw Asher and Skylynn sleeping in their carseats. She smiled at them. Overall, they were happy. Skylynn was still a little shaken up about Sydney's death. But, she had come to terms with it. They pulled into the hospital. Emily went to the back seat and woke her kids up. She carried Asher and Alison held Skylynn's hand.

Emily and Alison sat in the waiting room while Skylynn and Asher were making funny faces at each other. Jason stayed with Asher and Skylynn and Emily and Alison went into the doctor's office. When they walked in the doctor had a sad look on his face.

"Mrs. Fields, the results for the cancer screening you took came back positive." The doctor said. Emily and Alison's smile's disappeared. "The cancer has spread to your brain. It has multiplied. I'm sorry but there is no solution to this problem." The doctor said. Emily had tears coming out of her eyes.

"How long do I have?" Alison asked her voice cracking. Tears threatening to fall down her face.

"One month." The doctor said with a sad but serious look on his face. "I'll give you both some privacy." After the doctor left Emily broke down into Alison's arms.

"I can't lose you Ali." Emily said bawling her eyes out. Alison just confronted her. "I love you, we've been through so much. I can't lose you now." Emily said.

"You won't lose me Emily. I'll always be in your heart." Alison said. Emily cried even more at what Alison was saying. "We have to go out there, and clean ourselves up. We can tell the adults, but not the kids." Alison said. "I refuse to let my last month on earth be filled with sadness, we're all gonna go on a big vacation. To Australia. Then we're gonna come back to Rosewood." Alison said as she comforted Emily.

"Okay." Emily said. She straightened up, and they went outside with smiles on their faces.

"Was everything good?" Jason asked.

"Yeah." Alison said. Skylynn smiled, and so did Asher. "Let's head home." Alison said. Emily was silent for the whole car ride home. They got home and put the kids to bed.

"We should call Spencer, and Cece." Emily said weakly.

"We should. I'll do it." Alison said.

**1 Hour Later….**

Everyone they had called arrived, and Jason was already there. They all sat down in the living room. "What did you need to tell us? We heard its an emergency." Spencer said. Alison opened her mouth to get ready to speak. But, she held Emily's hand.

"As you all know, I have Cancer. The cancer has spread to my brain. I have one month to live." Alison said.

Jason broke down. Spencer hugged Cece. Everyone hugged Alison and Emily. "We want all of you to come to Australia with us. The kids don't know, and we don't want to tell them. So do you guys want to come with us?" Alison asked.

Everyone looked at each other with the same look. "Yes, of course." Cece said.

**20 minutes Later….**

"Emily?" Alison said, looking over at Emily.

"Yeah Ali." Emily said her voice still cracking because she was on the verge of tears.

"Promise me that you'll move on from me. Promise me that you'll find someone. Maybe someone named Aria. I know she loves you. You loved her too. So promise me, you'll love someone the way you love me." Alison said as a single tear ran down her face.

"I promise." Emily said.

* * *

**Was it a sad chapter? Don't worry the story is no where near over. Make sure to go check out my crossover of The Vampire Diaries and Pretty Little Liars. It's called 'SuperNatural Little Liars'. Bonnie and Emily are together in that story. Follow, Favorite and Review. **

**-Angel**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Emily was so angry. She was angry at herself, and at cancer itself. She got off the couch and paced around her living room. Why did she have to lose Alison? It just wasn't fair. She flipped the coffee table over. She continued pacing around the room angrily. She punched the window and broke it. There was blood all over her hand, but she didn't care. She went in the garage and grabbed a baseball bat. She went outside and started smashing her black mazda. She broke the windows, slashed the tires, dented it up. She threw the metal bat on the ground and it broke in half. She slid on the ground and started crying.

"Fuck!" Emily yelled. She went inside and grabbed all her swimming trophies. She threw each of them on ground one by one. Suddenly a car pulled up, to the house. It was Spencer. She parked the car and got out and slowly walked over to a crying Emily.

"Em did you do this?" Spencer asked softly. Emily nodded. Spencer sat beside Emily. Spencer wrapped her arms around Emily, and Emily buried her head in Spencer's chest. Emily sobbed and cried into Spencer. "Why did you do this?" Spencer asked.

"Because I can't live without Alison." Emily said, sniffling and sobbing. Spencer's heart broke for Emily. "If she dies, I'll die." Emily cried. "I mean I may as well end it early." Emily said hysterically. Was Emily suicidal?

"Emily, please don't talk like that." Spencer said starting to tear up. "I'm gonna need you here, and so are Ash and Skye." Spencer said, trying to stay strong for Emily. "We're heading to Australia tomorrow. I don't think that you want to spend your last month with Alison angry and sad. You should be thankful for the time you got with her. A lot of people never meet their soul mates, you did." Spencer said.

Jason was on his couch crying. He was going to lose his sister. The one who got him through his drug addiction, and their mothers death. Suddenly his doorbell rang. He opened it to reveal Alison. She walked in and noticed his eyes were red. "She hugged him. You need to promise me that you'll take care of Emily, and Skylynn and Ash." Alison said into the hug.

"I will, I promise." Jason said. Alison pulled back.

"Now stop crying, I'm here to help you pack." Alison said wiping her tears.

"Okay." Jason said as he smiled slightly they went to his bedroom, and started picking out clothes and packing them in a suitcase.

Cece was sitting on the couch with Asher and Skylynn watching Adventure Time. Surprisingly the show was awesome. She could totally binge watch it. "So you excited to go to Australia tomorrow?" Cece asked.

"I wanna ride a kangaroo." Skylynn said and Cece started laughing. "I'm serious." Skylynn said. That made Cece crack up even more.

"I'll see what we can do about that." Cece said. Skylynn smiled that adorable smile she always does. "So little buddie, you're not gonna talk?" Cece asked looking over at Asher. Suddenly Casper, Skylynn's dog, ran up to the couch and licked Cece's face. Cece and Skylynn laughed at Casper. Asher just smiled. The boy didn't even try to talk, ever.

"You know when I'm gone, Emily is gonna need some help raising two kids. Asher is gonna need a male figure in his life, and Skylynn is gonna need someone to beat up her boyfriends, or girlfriends, or both." Alison said.

"You got it sis." Jason said sadly.

Emily was sitting on the couch. Thinking of what to pack, thinking of how she was going to spend these last few weeks she had with Ali, thinking of how she would possibly be able to move on like she promised Alison she would. She got off the couch and started packing.

**On The Plane The Next Day….**

"Emily, are you okay?" Alison asked. Emily didn't answer she just looked forward. Truth be told she wasn't okay, she was never going to be okay. She just chose to ignore Alison. She knew it sounded bad, but it was what she was going to do.

**Two Hours Later….**

"Emily, please. Just look at me." Alison pleaded as she sat next to Emily.

"Alison, I kinda just want to go to sleep." Emily said

"Its only 5:00." Alison said.

"It was a 17-hour flight." Emily said.

"If you go to sleep, I'm sleeping with you." Alison said.

"Then I'll go take a shower." Emily said.

"Then I'll take one with you, save some water." Alison said. Emily couldn't help but chuckle. She took her red v-neck off and went into the bathroom.

"You coming or what?" Emily asked, peeping her head out the doorway. Alison smiled and went in with Emily.

* * *

**Sorry for the short update. I've just been really busy. I'm getting ready to transfer to Stanford to study to be a doctor. So next chapter will definitely be more interesting, and longer, I promise. So a lot of you have been asking me if I have an Australian accent. The answer is yes, so feel free to ask anymore questions you guys have for me. I really appreciate the support you guys have been showing for me and my writing. Follow, Favorite, and Review. **

**-Angel **


	15. Deeply Sorry

**I'm sorry to informyou guys of this but Angel is in the hospital. She's in critical condition. Last night Angel tried to kill herself. I found her in her house and she shot herself. Don't worry though. She'll be out soon, after psych evaluation and stuff. Keep her in your minds she's really going to need the support. The doctor's say recovery time is about 2 months. But, we all know how difficult she is. She'll probably be back to writing in two weeks. If you're wondering who this is, I'm the girl who helps Angel come up with some of her idea's for chapters. So remember keep her in your hearts. Don't worry, there's only a 69% chance of death. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"So you wanna see that boomer now?" Cece asked Skylynn.

"Heck yeah." She said with a smile. Cece picked Asher up and got in the rental car and drove away.

Emily got up before Alison and went into the kitchen. She got out the pancake mix, and started making pancakes. She went into the fridge and poured Alison a glass of orange juice. She made a huge stack of pancakes for Alison. Suddenly Alison came out of the room, and wrapped her arms around a cooking Emily.

"Morning beautiful." Alison said kissing Emily's cheek.

"Morning babe." Emily said smiling. She finished up cooking and her and Alison started eating.

"Damn, these pancakes are awesome." Alison said with a smile.

"I tried to do my best for you." Emily said looking into Alison's blue eyes. Alison smiled and held Emily's hand.

"I love you Emily." Alison said seriously. "I've never loved anyone more, and I never want too. I'm so glad that I chose to go talk to you at Noel's party. Because if I hadn't I wouldn't have two beautiful kids, and I wouldn't have this love. This love, is better than anything else. I couldn't imagine myself ending up with someone who's not you." Alison said, a tear rolling out of her eyes.

"I love you too Ali." Emily said smiling. "I really love you. You were my first time, my first love, and you're my soulmate." Emily said. Alison leaned in and kissed Emily.

"We should get dressed, everyone's coming over in two hours." Alison said into Emily's neck.

"It only takes ten minutes to get dressed, hot about we do something else for 1 hour and 50 minutes." Emily said.

"I think I know exactly what you want to do." Alison said with a devilish smile. Emily smiled back.

"Okay, I'll set the Playstation up." Emily said. Alison smiled.

"I'll get the video games." Alison said running into their room. Emily had set up their Playstation, and had popped in Black Ops 2. They were playing online and were talking crap to all the boys playing.

"You guys are getting your asses kicked by Lesbians!" Emily yelled into the headset. Alison laughed.

"Dude, watch out. There's a sniper on the roof." Alison said, to one of her teammates. Alison ran out of the house to shoot someone, but there was someone right behind her.

"Peace out little girl." A guy said, preparing to shoot her. But, Emily came up behind him, and shot him.

"No one kills my girl." Emily said into the headset. Alison kissed Emily quickly before going back to the game. They played about six rounds, and Emily and Alison were always at the top of the leader board. They finally stopped playing and got dressed.

**20 Minutes Later...**

Jason, Cece, Spencer, Skylynn, Toby and Asher came through the door. They all sat in the living room, of the mansion Emily and Alison had rented. Everyone hugged Emily and Alison. "So whats the plan for tomorrow?" Toby asked.

"I was thinking, we could go surfing." Alison said.

"What about Ash and Skye?" Emily asked.

"They have lessons for kids." Spencer said.

"Please mommy.." Skylynn said with a puppy dog face, looking at Emily. Emily couldn't help but smile.

"Alright kid, but what about Ash? He's too young to swim." Emily said.

"I can watch out for him." Cece said.

"Are you sure?" Alison asked.

"Yeah, I'm afraid of the ocean." Cece said. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, even Skylynn and Asher.

"Weren't you in the military?" Toby asked.

"Yes, but I'm still afraid of the ocean." Cece said. Everyone laughed.

"Okay, so what are we gonna do tonight?" Jason asked.

"How about we just sit here. And talk about our favorite memories, that we had with each other?" Alison suggested. Everyone smiled and nodded. Cece's phone rang. The screen said 'Melissa' she hesitated. She got off the couch.

"I gotta take this." Cece said walking out the door. She answered. "Hello?" Cece said surprised to be hearing from her.

"Hey Cece. I just called to say I miss you." Melissa said.

"Melissa, I'm with Spencer." Cece said.

"Cece, Spencer is going to break your heart. Isn't it obvious?" Melissa asked.

"Isn't what obvious?" Cece questioned, curious on what Melissa was talking about.

"Spencer is still in love with Emily." Melissa said.

"No she isn't." Cece said.

"Haven't you seen the way she looks at Emily, and Emily's kids. She may love you Cece, but she isn't in love with you." Melissa said putting emphasis on the word 'in'.

"Bye Melissa." Cece said hanging up the phone. There was no way Spencer was still in love with Emily. It had been more than four years, since high school. Right? She walked back in the house.

"Who was that?" Spencer whispered.

"Just my dad." Cece lied. Spencer nodded.

"Okay so my favorite memory with Emily was when we pulled that prank on Mr Fitz in sophomore year." Toby said smiling. Emily bursted out laughing.

"Ohh yeah, we covered his whole classroom in aluminum foil. The desks, the chairs, everything." Emily said. Everyone started laughing.

"I'm totally gonna do that." Skylynn said with a smile.

"I'll buy the aluminum foil for you." Toby said. He held up his hand and Skylynn high fived him.

"Okay, so my favorite memory with Emily is when we were playing spin the bottle at that party." Spencer said with a smile. Emily smiled too.

"Ohh yeah, it was your turn and out of 7 people it landed on me." Emily said smiling. "Damn, that was some first kiss." Emily said. This caught everyone's attention. Everyone was smiling except for Cece.

"Woah, Woah. Spencer was your first kiss? How come you never told me?" Alison asked smiling and hitting Emily gently on the shoulder.

"Damn Emily. You really get around." Jason said with a smile.

"Wait? So Spencie and Mommy kissed?" Skylynn asked obviously confused at this situation.

"Yep, it was funny." Spencer said still smiling. No one even noticed how quiet Cece had gotten, or the look of jealousy evident on her face.

"Yeah, it was hilarious." Emily said smiling.

"Okay, so my favorite memory with Cece was when I pulled that prank on you with the deodorant." Emily said. Cece snapped out of her jealousy and smiled.

"Yep, you put frozen cream cheese in an empty deodorant container, and I used it." Cece said smiling. Everyone busted out laughing once again.

"I was quite the prankster." Emily said obviously honored. Skylynn whispered something in Jason's ear.

"We're gonna go to the kitchen and get some Oreo's." Jason said trying to hold back his smile.

"Okay." Alison said. Jason and Skylynn went into the kitchen.

"Go get the toothpaste." Jason said smiling and snickering. He got the Oreo's off the counter and opened them all up and scraped the white cream off. Skylynn came back with the toothpaste, and she squirted it on the Oreo's. Jason put them back in the container and took them back to the living room.

"You guys want some?" Jason asked putting the Oreo's on the coffee table.

Everyone said yeah, and sure's. They all reached in and got one except for Jason, and Skylynn who were just waiting for their reactions. Everyone bit into their cookies, and immediately everyone's face's changed from happy to disgusted. They made the funniest faces ever. Jason and Skylynn started laughing their asses off.

"Hehe, the old toothpaste and Oreo prank." Emily said, actually proud of Skylynn for doing that. Jason high fived Skylynn.

"Okay, that was genius Skye." Toby said with a smile on his faces.

"Okay, back to what we were doing." Alison said. "My favorite memory with Emily, was when you proposed to me in the house in front of everyone. I was so happy when that happened." Alison said. Everyone said smiled at the couple.

"That was my favorite memory with you too." Emily said smiling. She kissed the blonde on the cheek.

"You know what, we all play guitar. And we all sing. How about we have a music circle." Emily suggested.

"Sounds good." Everyone said. Emily went to go get the guitar in their bedroom. She came out quickly. Alison had turned the lights out and lit candles so this was more personal.

"Who wants to go first?" Alison asked.

"I will." Spencer said. Emily handed her the guitar. Spencer tuned the guitar and started playing the song.

"_Do you hear me, I'm talking to you Across the water across the deep blue ocean Under the open sky, oh my,baby I'm trying."_ Spencer started. Cece immediately knew what song it was. 'Lucky' by Colbie Caillat and Jason Mraz. Emily smiled. This was their song they used to sing it all the time in high school. Emily decided to join in.

"_I hear you in my dreams, I feel your whisper across the sea, I keep you with me in my heart You make it easier when life gets hard."_ Emily sung. The chorus came up and Emily and Spencer sang it together.

"_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been, Lucky to be coming home again Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh."_ They sung together. Everyone looked at the two in amazement, their voices combined so beautifully. Cece was beyond pissed. It was a good thing no one was paying attention, they would have seen how angry she was. They ended the song and everyone clapped.

"Guys that was beautiful." Alison said.

"Yeah." Toby and Jason said at the same time. Cece suddenly had an idea. "Who's gonna go next?" Toby asked.

"I will." Cece said. Spencer handed her the guitar. She whispered something in Toby's ear, and gave him the guitar. He started playing.

"_If you ever leave me baby, leave some morphine at my door. Cause it would take a whole lot of medication to realize what we used to we don't have it anymore. There's no religion that could save me, no matter how many of my knees are on the floor. So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making, to keep you by my side and keep you from walking out the door. Cause they'll be no sunlight if I lose you baby, there'll be no clear skies if I lose you baby, and just like the clouds my eyes will do the same, if you walk away, everyday it'll rain, rain, rain."_ She said and Toby stopped playing because she stopped singing. "We're done Spencer." Cece said as she got up and left the house, Emily quickly followed her.

"Cece?! What the hell?" Emily yelled at Cece. Cece turned around and punched Emily right in the face. "Once again, what the hell?!" Emily yelled getting angry.

"You deserve that." Cece said angrily. Emily spit out blood.

"Cece, what the fuck is wrong with you!?" Emily yelled. Cece punched her in the jaw. Emily had enough of Cece. She punched her in the jaw and tackled her. She got on top of her and punched her repeatedly. Cece was finally able to block one of the hits, and when she did she punched Emily right in the nose. This made Emily fall, and Cece took advantage and got on top of her. She punched in several times. Emily punched Cece in the stomach and rolled on top of the blonde. She punched her three times, but once again Cece got the upper hand and ended up on top of Emily. She hit her multiple times finally people came out. Alison saw what was going on and immediately went to get Cece off of Emily. Cece elbowed Alison by accident and made her fall on the ground. Emily was infuriated at this. She put all of her might in a punch and knocked Cece off of her. She got on top of her.

"Don't fuck with my wife!" She yelled while punching her. Cece's face was incredibly bloody. She was going to punch her more but Jason pulled Emily off of her. "Let me go Jason!" She yelled kicking and screaming. He carried her inside the house. Cece was on the ground coughing up blood, and her nose was bleeding like crazy. Her eye was swollen, and her right hand was definitely broken. Spencer squatted down to Cece.

"I hate you Cece. I wish I never made the mistake of loving you." Spencer said in an angry voice. "I would trade you for Sydney anyday." She said before walking back inside. Toby helped Alison up. The only one left outside was Skylynn. Cece looked up at the kid. That kid had seen everything.

"What you want you stupid kid?!" Cece yelled. Skylynn started crying. "Shut the fuck up! By the way one of your mom's is gonna die!" Cece yelled. Skylynn had even more tears coming out of her eyes.

"I wish you stayed dead." She said before going back into the house and closing the door. Cece got up and limped to her car and drove back to her hotel. Emily, had cuts and bruises, and a black eye, and a swollen hand. Alison put ice on Emily's hand.

"You gonna tell me what that was all about?" Alison asked gently.

"I would if I knew." Emily said honestly.

**So did you guys like the chapter? That was intense. Will Cece and Emily find their way back? Will Alison die? Is Skylynn going to fall into a deep depression and hate Cece for the rest of her life? Make sure to go check out my new story 'First Love or Soul Mate'its basically an Emison vs. Emaya story. So I will be writing an ending to this series and it will be called 'There's Only One Emily Part Three' Thats coming out right after I finish this story. -Angel**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Skylynn sat on the sofa crying into her dog, casper. What did I do wrong? The little girl thought. Doesn't she like me? I thought she cared about me. These thoughts continued to crowd her mind. Spencer walked into the living room and saw Skylynn crying. She sat next to her. "I'm mad at her too." Spencer simply said. Skylynn started crying into Spencer's chest.

"Does she hate me?" Skylynn asked.

"Its impossible to hate you Skye. You wanna know something?" She asked. Skylynn lifted her head to look into Spencer's eyes. Spencer wiped her tears away and looked into Skylynn's dark blue eyes. "You are my absolute favorite person. I love you so much Skye. Something is going on with Cece, but she doesn't hate you. No one does." Spencer said. Skylynn stopped crying and wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck.

"I love you too Spencer." Skylynn said into the hug.

"Emily, what are you going to do?" Alison asked.

"I'm going to go over to Cece's hotel and beat the livin hell out of her for talking to my daughter like that." Emily said angrily.

"Emily no. You aren't in any shape for that, and she's your sister." Alison said.

"She told Skylynn to shut the fuck up, and she told her that one of us is going to die." Emily said, getting louder. She got off the edge of the bed and stood with her arms crossed. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "If this is her I guarantee that I'm going to beat the crap out of her." Emily said as she walked out of the room. Alison followed her to the door, and so did Jason. Emily opened it ready to punch Cece in the face, but instead she was ready to punch another blonde in the face. Jason screamed and ran away.

"Hi Emily." The familiar girl said.

"Hanna?" Emily asked in complete disbelief. Emily gave Alison a look which told her to go into the living room.

"What happened to Rosewood, that wasn't my fault." Hanna said.

"I shot you in the head. You died on scene." Emily said.

"You didn't shoot me. You shot my sister." Hanna said honestly.

"Thats impossible. You didn't have a sister." Emily said accusingly.

"Think back to that day, think of any detail you can." Hanna said hopefully. Emily closed her eyes and thought back to that night. When 'Hanna' was holding up that gun she had a tattoo on her wrist. 'Revenge' in cursive on both her wrists. Her eyes weren't light blue, they were hazel. How didn't she notice? She snapped out of it and grabbed Hanna's wrists, no tattoo's, she looked into her eyes, not hazel, light blue.

"It really wasn't you." Emily said. She pulled Hanna into a hug. Hanna hugged back tightly.

"I'm so sorry Emily." Hanna said into the hug. Emily released from the hug and pulled Emily into the house. She walked to the living room.

Jason, Spencer, and Alison sat on the couch in amazement. Their mouths dropped. There eyes grew wide. "Guys, I didn't kill Hanna. I killed her sister. It wasn't her who did that stuff to Rosewood, and it wasn't her who shot up the school." Emily said with tears in her eyes. Thats all Spencer needed. She ran up to Hanna and basically jumped into her arms.

"I missed you so much Han." Spencer said. Spencer had tears in her eyes.

"I missed you too Spence." Hanna said into the hug. She had been waiting for this moment forever. She had been waiting to say those words to Spencer forever. Spencer released from the hug and Alison hugged Hanna.

"I missed you Ali." Hanna said honestly.

"I missed you too Han." Alison said. Hanna smiled at Jason. He smiled back at her.

"Do you wanna meet the kids?" Emily asked wiping her tears away. Hanna smiled and nodded. Emily led her too Skylynn and Asher's room. They were on the floor coloring. Skylynn looked up and smiled at Hanna. Asher smiled too. "This is umm...Hanna. One of my best friends." She said choking up on her tears. Skylynn stood up.

"I'm Skylynn, but you can call me Skye. And thats Asher. His nickname is Ash. He never talks so…" Skylynn said smiling.

"I'm Hanna, its very nice to meet you." Hanna said stooping down to Skylynn's level. She stood back up and smiled at Emily. They went into Emily's room and sat on the edge of the bed and started talking.

"They are really cute kids." Hanna said.

"Yeah." Emily said smiling at the thought of her kids.

"What happened to your face and hand?" Hanna asked curiously.

"Cece and I got in a fight, a physical fight." Emily said sadly.

"About what?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know. But she told Skylynn to shut the fuck up and she told her that one of us is going to die." Emily said.

"Is the last part true?" Hanna asked, worried that Emily was near death.

"Yeah, Alison has about three weeks left to live, cancer has gone to her brain." Emily said starting to tear up.

"I'm so sorry Em. Spencer and I will definitely be here for you." Hanna said with a smile.

"Thanks Han." Emily said as she smiled at Hanna.

**Are you guys surprised?! Can Hanna be trusted? Does she still have feelings for Emily? Does Spencer still have feelings for Emily? Will Emily and Cece make up? **

**So I just wanted to know…What was your favorite moment in the 'There's only One Emily' series?(part One and Part Two count) I'm gonna start calling it TOOES. Its almost like toes...Hehe. **

**Secrets**

**1) I secretly shipped Aria and Jake**

**2) I kinda want Emily to hook up with Sydney or Jenna**

**3) If Emily was straight I would want her to date Jason**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Alison checked her blood pressure. She was afraid of what she would see. If it was high it was a sign that the cancer is killing her faster. Last time it was 151/93. That wasn't a good sign. She last took it when the doctor told her she was dying. She took her blood pressure. She waited for the result. 112/71 was the result. Alison smiled a huge smile. "Emily get in here!" Alison yelled. Emily ran in.

"Is everything okay?" Emily asked worriedly.

"Everything is great. My blood pressure is 112/71. Thats amazing! We need to check this out!" Alison said. Emily ran over to Alison and gave her a huge hug.

"I've got a really good feeling about this." Emily whispered into Alison's ear.

"So do I." Alison said as the tears started coming out of her.

**4 Days Later…**

Everyone was back in Rosewood. Cece had returned to the military base with their father. Jason, Spencer, Asher, Skylynn, and Hanna were all in the waiting room awaiting the results.

"I have some very good news for you two." The doctor said coming in the room with the test results. Emily and Alison were holding hands and shaking. But they still had smiles on their faces. "The cancer has completely dissolved, and all the cancerous cells have dissipated." The doctor said with a smile.

Both Alison and Emily had tears in their eyes. "So I'm not going to die?" Alison asked as tears streamed down her face.

"No you're not going to die." The doctor said.

"Oh my god." Emily said. She stood up and hugged Alison. It was the tightest hug she had ever given to her. She never wanted to come that close to losing Alison again. "I love you so much." Emily said into Alison's ear.

"I love you too." Alison said crying. The left the doctors office. They ran out to the waiting room.

Everyone looked at them awaiting an answer. "We're gonna be okay." Alison said. Jason got up and hugged Alison. He lifted her up and spun her around. Then he kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh my god that was such a close call." He said still crying. Asher and Skylynn went up to Alison and hugged her. Alison picked up Asher. She looked deep into his dark blue eyes.

"I love you mama." He said. Everyone looked at the boy in shock. Those were his first words.

"Oh my god Ash, I love you too." Alison said hugging her son. Everyone gathered around for a group hug.

**20 Minutes Later...**

"How are you holding up Spence?" Hanna asked.

"Not great. I feel terrible. I wanted Alison to die, so that I could have Emily. What kind of twisted shit is that?" Spencer asked.

"Its not twisted. Its love. But the reality is that Emily hasn't ever loved anyone except for Alison and Aria. And you are so different from them. You don't wanna be like them. You should move on Spence. It would be healthy." Hanna said continuing to drive.

"Who would I move on too? Cece is gone, Aria is like my sister. There's no one else." Spencer said.

"Well I know a certain blonde who likes you a lot." Hanna said looking at the road.

"Really? Whats her name? Who is she?" Spencer asked, oblivious to what Hanna was saying.

"Its me Spencer. I want to go out with you." Hanna said looking over at Hanna.

"Why me?" Spencer asked.

"Because, You're smart, beautiful, sweet, protective, you're everything anyone could want." Hanna said. "And I love you're cheesy pickup lines." Hanna said. Spencer laughed.

"Alright, I will go out with you Hanna Marin." Spencer said. Hanna smiled. "Oh my god. I just realized something." Spencer said.

"What?" Hanna asked.

"I'm in love with you. If loving you was a crime I'd be looking at a life sentence." Hanna pulled her car over. She looked at Spencer.

"I love you too. I think I always have." Hanna said looking into Spencer's brown eyes. Spencer looked at Hanna's lips and then at her eyes. "Il suffit de m'embrasser déjà." Hanna said sexily.

"I didn't know you spoke french." Spencer said.

"Where do you think I was all these years?" Hanna asked moving closer to Spencer.

"But I will kiss you." Spencer said. "I remember my french lessons." Spencer said. Spencer leaned in and kissed Hanna. It was like electricity. Hanna's lips were so soft, and Spencer tasted like starbucks.

"We should do something as a family." Emily suggested.

"What?" Alison asked.

"We should go to the zoo tomorrow, or we could go to the park, or we could find you guys a hobby." Emily suggested.

"I want to do kickboxing." Skylynn said.

"I want to shop for my birthday." Asher said.

"Alright, we'll do that stuff tomorrow." Alison said. "Right now I'm tired." Alison said. Emily followed Alison and they got in their bed. Asher and Skylynn came in there too, and they cuddled as a family.

* * *

**What did you guys think? You didn't think I would kill off Alison did you? That would never happen. So I'm trying to update all my stories so keep an eye out for 'First Love or Soul Mate' and 'Supernatural Little Liars' I also updated 'The Real You' if you want to check that out. **

**1) Pll won big at the TCA's**

**2) Pll tomorrow**

**3) Teen Wolf tonight**

**4) 100th reviewer gets a shoutout**

**5) I forgot what I was supposed to put here...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Okay kiddo's you can get anything you want." Emily said with a smile. The kids ran off with Jason.

"Why do you spoil them so much?" Alison asked with a smile as she held Emily's hand.

"Because their really good kids, and they deserve everything they want. Plus Skye has this adorable face and I just can't resist giving her stuff. And Asher is just so quiet and he never does anything bad. I just love them so much and I want them to have everything." Emily said smiling at the thought of their children.

"So are you staying to watch Skylynn's first kickboxing practice?" Alison asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it." Emily said smiling at her wife. She leaned over and kissed Alison on the cheek.

"So have you heard from Aria at all?" Alison asked.

"No, not since the Jenna thing." Emily said honestly.

"No one has, I think you should go over there tonight and check up on her. See how she's doing." Alison suggested.

"Okay, I thought you weren't a big fan of her." Emily said looking at Alison confusedly.

"Well, I know that she's important to you. So I think you should go help her. She needs someone Emily, and I think you need to be that someone." Alison said looking at Emily.

"Alright, after Skye's practice I'll go check up on her." Emily said.

"So are we gonna like talk about our future?" Hanna asked as she sat down on the couch next to Spencer.

"Yeah." Spencer said.

"Do you like wanna have kids?" Hanna asked.

"Do you wanna have kids?" Spencer asked.

"I'm afraid of pregnancy." Hanna said.

"I am too." Spencer said.

"We could always adopt." Hanna said.

"Yeah, that sound good." Spencer said. This conversation was beyond awkward. Suddenly Melissa walked in Spencer's house. "What are you doing here Melissa?" Spencer asked.

"I came to ask you if you're going to have children with Hanna." Melissa said.

"We were actually just discussing that. We were considering adoption." Hanna said.

"Well, I know a kid that you could adopt." Melissa said.

"Who?" Spencer asked.

"Her name is Angeline Janessa Ryan and she just turned five. She's from new york and she just moved here. She's a really sweet kid, but no one has showed interest because she doesn't really talk a lot." Melissa said.

"And how do you know this?" Spencer asked.

"Are you forgetting I'm a social worker?" Melissa said obviously offended.

"Can we meet her?" Hanna asked.

"Sure." Melissa said. "I'll drive you guys." She said. They walked out the door and drove to the adoption agency.

Emily walked up to Aria's door and knocked. No answer. She looked under the doormat and got the key out and walked in. "Aria are you here?" She asked. She heard sobs coming from the bedroom. She went in and saw the smaller woman bawling tears on her bed, tangled up in the covers. Her heart broke for the girl she was once in love with. She sat on the bed and Aria started crying into her. "Its gonna be okay Aria. I'm gonna help you through this." Emily said as she caressed Aria's back.

Aria looked up at Emily. "Why don't you love me anymore?" She asked through her sobs.

"Trust me Aria, I still do. You and Alison were the people I ever truly loved." Emily said trying to make the girl feel better.

"Please Emily, kiss me." Aria said continuing to bawl cry.

"Aria…" Emily started but was interrupted by Aria's lips. Emily instantly pulled away. "Aria I won't do this to Alison." Emily said. She got off the bed and started to walk out but Aria followed her. Aria hung onto Emily's leg like a little kid that didn't want their parent to leave/

"Emily please…" Aria cried.

"Aria let go of my leg." Emily said softly looking down at Aria. The girl looked so broken, so hurt.

"Emily please sleep with me, just one more time." Aria said.

"Aria no." Emily said quietly looking down at the girl.

"Alison..won't find out, I'll never tell anyone." Aria said. Emily looked at the girl.

**Do You think Emily is gonna sleep with Aria? Will Hanna and Spencer adopt this mysterious kid? Whats going on with Aria? **

**Things To Look Forward Too for Part 3**

**1) Big Time Jump, Skylynn and Asher would be in high school**

**2) Cece will be returning**

**3) Ezra will be in part three and a teacher at the high school the kids will go too, and he may be interested in one of his students as more than a friend.**

**4) Jake…**

**5) You're gonna see how Skylynn and Asher are handling high school **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **

"Aria, I'm not gonna sleep with you. You deserve more than that. You don't deserve to be a side bitch. I love you Ar, thats why I'm not gonna do that to you." Emily said. She bent down to Aria's level. "You are so amazing, I'm sure there are millions of girls who cry into their pillows every night because they aren't as beautiful as you." Emily said honestly. She wiped on of Aria's tears away. "You are perfect, and I'm gonna help you find the perfect girl." Emily said smiling at the smaller girl. Aria wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you." Aria whispered weakly.

"Anytime Aria." Emily said squeezing Aria back. "Lets clean you up, and find some of Rosewood's eligible Bachelorettes." Emily said.

"Okay, I'll go take a shower." Aria said getting up and heading into her bathroom. Emily smiled, she was going to find Aria girl.

Hanna, Spencer, and Melissa had just arrived at the building. They walked in. They followed Melissa to Angeline's room. They walked in to see the small girl playing Scrabble , by herself. "Hey Angeline." Melissa said sitting down next to the girl. The girl didn't say anything. "This is Spencer and Hanna, and they want to talk to you." Melissa said smiling. Angeline looked up at the two girls. For the first time in a while she smiled. Spencer and Hanna sat down next to her.

"Hi Angeline. You have really pretty eyes." Hanna said smiling. Angeline tried to get up some strength. She opened her mouth to speak and Melissa was just awaiting something to come out of her mouth.

"So do you." She said, smiling. Melissa screamed yes in her head. She hadn't spoken in over three weeks. This was great.

"So you're name is Angeline Janessa Ryan right?" Spencer asked.

"Yep." Angeline said.

"Is it okay if we call you A.J?" Spencer asked smiling.

"I'd like that." She said with a big smile. This kid had a huge vocabulary for a five year old. Melissa stood up and left the room to leave the couple alone with her.

"You like Scrabble?" Spencer asked. Angeline nodded. "I like scrabble too. You want to play a game with me?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah!" Angeline said with a smile. Spencer set up the board. Spencer spelled out cat. Angeline spelled out 'Ascetic' right below.

"Wow." Spencer said with a huge smile.

"I don't even know what that means." Hanna said.

"It means.." Spencer said but was interrupted by Angeline.

"Its a person who practices severe self-discipline." Angeline said. Spencer was falling in love with this girl and Hanna could see it in her eyes. Hanna and Spencer smiled. Hanna spelled out bug. Angelline spelled out beguile.

"What does that mean?" Hanna asked.

"To charm someone in a deceptive way." Angeline said with a smile.

"Jeez kid, you are already smarter than me." Spencer said half-joking and half-serious.

"I read dictionaries." Angeline said pointing to her pile of dictionaries.

"That is so cool A.J" Spencer said.

"You guys are cool." She said with a smile.

"Okay, so what do you look for in a girl?" Emily asked.

"A girl with a good sense of humor, smart, athletic, artistic, and just an all around good person." Aria said.

"Well we may not even need to go out. I already know a girl who's like that." Emily said.

"Who?" Aria asked curiously.

"Mona." Emily said smiling.

"Wasn't she dating Cece?" Aria asked. Emily cringed at her sister's name.

"Yeah, but thats over." Emily said, suddenly growing quiet. Luckily Aria didn't notice. She didn't really feel like talking about her sad example of a sister.

"Well, she is kinda cute." Aria said smiling.

"Exactly, go for it." Emily said putting her arm on Aria's shoulder.

"Maybe I will." Aria said.

"Yeah, thats what I'm talking about. I'll drop you off." Emily said getting up. Her and Aria walked out the door, got in her car, and drove to Mona's house.

"So are you guys interested?" Melissa asked Hanna and Spencer.

"We are beyond interested. We are in love with that kid." Hanna said.

"Yeah, I don't know how she's still here. She's like a mini version of me." Spencer said smiling.

"We can sign the papers tonight and you can take her home." Melissa said.

"Wait isn't there like a home check or something?" Hanna asked.

"I don't see why we need one. Spencer's income is amazing, the house it fit, good environment, and she'll have other kids to hang out with." Melissa said.

"I want to take her home with us." Spencer said.

"Great, I'll have my assistant help her pack her stuff." Melissa said.

"You have an assistant?" Hanna asked.

"Of course." Melissa said like it was no big deal. Spencer just shook her head.

Skylynn punched the punching bag hard. Then she prepared herself to do a sidekick of it. "Woah, Woah." Jake said picking up Skylynn.

"Don't you think its a little early for that?" Jake questioned with a smile.

"C'mon Jakey. I can do it." Skylynn said.

"Fine, but if you tell your moms I let you try it I'm dead." Jake said.

"Deal." She said. He put her down and she dick a side kick perfectly.

"That was awesome Sky. How about we go get some ice cream with Ash.' He suggested.

"Hell yes." She said.

"You are just like your mom." He said as he rubbed her head. He picked up Asher and they walked to the Ice cream shop.

Emily made her way home to see Alison. She went inside and didn't see Alison sitting on the couch. She saw her father. She ran up to him and gave him a hug. She pulled back and looked at him with a smile on her face. "I just came to see you and my family. Plus I wanted to come here personally to tell you something." He said with a smile on his face.

"What is it daddy?" Emily asked. She mentally kicked herself for saying 'Daddy'.

"Well Emmy, I've been discharged...permanently." He said.

"Oh my god, Yay!" Emily said with tears in her eyes. "You can stay here, and you can finally be in our lives." She said. She hugged him again.

"I do need to talk to you about something else though." He said, his head falling.

"What?" She asked, obviously worried.

"Cece…" He started.

* * *

**So a bunch of you asked me to make Angeline's personality like mine was when I was little. So I did, I'm also making her storyline similar to my life. So I promised I would give a shoutout to the 100th reviewer, so… thank you to the GUEST that said this… "You are soooo hot. I am like freaking in love with you. Will you like marry me? I love eye-candy." Well, thank you for that complement. I would totally marry you...JK. Anyway so whats up with the hashtag #AustralianAngel? Maybe someone could explain it to me. But anyway I am so blown away by the support you guys have been showing me, it really means the world to me to know that you guys enjoy my stories. And thank you to all the people who keep saying I'm hot. That lifts my spirits as well. Until next time remember to Follow, Favorite and Review. Also, make sure to ask any questions you guys want and I'll make sure to answer them in my next update. **

**-Angel**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"What's wrong with Cece?" Emily asked suddenly worried.

"You're sister was put in the hospital two days ago. She's in a coma. She might not wake up. She was shot in the head but she lived. But it took away everything. She's braindead." Wayne said. HIs face fell. Emily saw a tear coming out of one of his eyes. Emily immediately ran out of her door and went to the hospital. Tears were rushing out of her eyes. They were so hot they were burning. She ran into the hospital.

"What room is Cece Fields in?!" Emily yelled crying her eyes out.

"242A" The nurse said sadly, because she knew who Emily was. Emily ran over to the room and busted in. Her heart broke immediately. Emily ran over to the bed.

"Cece! Wake up! I'm sorry Cece! Please wake up!" Emily yelled shaking Cece. Emily got into bed with Cece. She started crying into her older sister. "Cece please wake up…" Emily cried softly into her older sisters chest. "I need you Cece, please wake up." Emily said crying still. "I love you Cece. And I know that this is all my fault. But please, just wake up…" Emily said into Cece's chest. She sniffled. "Please wake up Cece, I need you.." Emily said weakly, her eyes bloodshot from crying, and her voice weak from the sobbing.

Alison walked into the house with Skylynn and Asher. They walked in to see Emily's dad on the sofa crying. Asher and Skylynn walked over to see what was wrong with him. "Are you okay grandpa?" Asher asked.

"Yeah I'm fine kids. Its good to see you guys." Wayne said, trying to force a smile.

"Okay kids, you can talk to grandpa Fields' later. How about you guys go in Skye's room and play or something." Alison said. Skylynn grabbed Asher's hand and they went to her room.

"What's wrong Mr. Fields?" Alison asked as she sat next to him on the couch.

"Cece is braindead. She's on life support." Wayne barely said. Alison's eyes widened.

"Where is Emily?" Alison said trying to hold in her tears.

"At the hospital." He said.

"Oh my god." She got up and headed for the door. "Will you watch them?" She asked.

"Sure." He said looking down at the floor. Alison headed into Cece's room and saw Emily bawling on the floor. This was different though, she looked more than broken. She looked like she wasn't going to be able to recover. Alison went out of them room. She couldn't see Emily like that. Emily sat up against the wall and started banging her head against it. Super hard. But then she stopped. The doctor came in. She looked at him.

"We'd like to talk to you about donation. She's a donor. We checked her records." The doctor said. Emily's blood boiled. She could feel herself getting angry. She clenched her fists.

"Get the fuck out of here…" She said quietly, but sternly.

"Ma'am I understand but there are people out there who could use her…" Emily got up and slammed him into a wall. She punched him. She probably broke his nose. She kneed him in the stomach several times.

"You stupid bastard!" Emily yelled continuing to punch him. The police for the hospital came in and pulled her off. They cuffed her.

"Emily Fields you are under arrest for assault. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" The Police officer said while walking her out of the room. Emily didn't say anything. She just nodded. Because if she said anything, it would have been a giant fuck you to him. Alison was sitting in the lobby texting Spencer about everything when she saw police officers taking Emily away. She ran up to them.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?!" Alison asked.

"Miss, I need you to back away." One of the officers said.

"No tell me whats going on!" Alison yelled.

"She's being arrested for assault." The officer said.

"Who did you assault?" Alison asked Emily. She didn't say anything.

"A doctor." The officer said. They took Emily away.

"So Cece is brain dead?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah. She's not coming back." Spencer said sad slightly. Hanna sat next to her and put her hand on Spencer's knee.

"Its gonna be alright Spence. I'm gonna be here for you." Hanna said.

"And me too." A.J said. Spencer brought A.J up to sit on her lap.

"Thank you sweetie." Spencer said hugging Angeline. Hanna joined in.

"I love you mommies." Angeline said. Spencer and Hanna's hearts melted at that.

"We love you to A.J." Hanna said, smiling a huge smile. Spencer's phone rang and she answered it.

"Um okay, I'll see what I can do." Spencer said before hanging up the phone.

"What happened?" Hanna questioned.

"Emily has been arrested for assault." Spencer said. Hanna's eyes widened.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. It was a sad chapter right? So make sure to go check out my girlfriends story, its called 'The Best Friend...' by Jessie Lush. We're working together on it. Its a Hannily story. So Question answering time… **"Oh my god?! Didn't you go to Ucla? I think I met you once. You were at at Poetry meeting with some girl.. Oh my god, my fangirl dreams are coming true." **I don't know, maybe. Most likely. **

"Will Skylynn be gay or Straight?" **Both. **

"Who is your favorite author on Fanfiction?" **Fender18**

"Can you please release the official summary for Part Three of this?" **Maybe next chapter.**

"I was reading the reviews on one of your other stories and someone said you got into a bunch of Ivy league, private, and top public schools. That is amazing. How did you do it?" **Well, I got a 4.0 all through my high school years and I had a lot of extra curriculars. I also worked on trying to help my community out. But I got a scholarship to all those places. You just have to work hard, but try to have some fun and don't stress yourself out. So any questions? Follow, Favorite, and Review. **

**-Angel**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Did you or did you not assault Dr. Sloan?" The detective asked. Emily looked down. She was handcuffed to the table. She never thought she would be in this position. She looked up, her eyes red from crying, and rage.

"I did." Emily said truthfully.

"Why?" The detective asked.

"Because...He came into her hospital room. Asking for her body parts. Asking for something that would kill her. I said no, but he kept pushing it. Then he said there are people out there who could use those parts...I know that's true. But I can't do that." Emily said sadly. The detective sat across from her.

"Listen Fields'. We are going to let you off the hook. This is your first offence and its because of an obviously traumatic event. Plus, you saved Rosewood. If it wasn't for you...I don't know what would have happened to this town." She said. She uncuffed Emily.

"Thank you detective." Emily said. She walked out of the room and saw Alison sitting down. The blonde looked up at her with pleading eyes. Emily looked at the ground and started walking away. Alison followed her. She grabbed her wrist.

"Em..please." Alison said. Emily looked at her and tears fell out of Emily's eyes.

"I'm sorry Alison. But, I have to go." Emily said. She shook herself of Alison's grip and walked out of the police station. Emily drove to the hospital and walked back into Cece's room. She climbed into her bed and just sobbed. She cuddled into the blonde. She sniffled. She gripped Cece's gown tighter. She started whispering things into Cece's ear.

"I love you Cece, you can't give up. I won't give up on you. So we can do this together. I guess its like wall climbing. I remember when we were little and you were rock climbing. I had already made it to the top but you were still trying. But eventually you made it. This is exactly like that. It may take a little bit of time. But you'll get there. I'll make sure of it." Emily said. She looked down at Cece's hand. She grasped it. "Just squeeze my hand if you heard me." Emily said. She was waiting. But then she felt a light squeeze. And she smiled.

"Dude, with everything going on right now with that family, I think we should go find ourselves some girls." Toby said.

"Yes we should." Jason said. They got their coats and left for the bar.

30 Minutes Later...

Jason wandered around the bar looking for a nice girl to talk too. He came upon a corner to see a girl watching the Knicks game. She had a light brown hair with golden streaks from where the sun had shone. She was beautiful. Instead of drinking beer she was drinking what looked to be 7 UP, or Sprite. He had to talk to her. He popped three breath mints in his mouth and chewed them quickly. Then he walked over to her. He sat next to her in the booth. "You a knicks fan?" He asked.

"No. I'm a Bulls fan." She said smiling at him.

"Who's you're favorite player?" He asked.

"Derrick Rose." She said.

"He's really overrated." He said, breaking eye contact with her and looking at the T.V.

"Oh really? Who's you're favorite team?" The girl shot back.

"Los Angeles Clippers." He said confidently.

"Who's you're favorite player?" She asked.

"Blake Griffin." He said.

"Blake Griffin is the definition of overrated." The girl said confidently. She even had a smirk on her face. Jason couldn't respond to that. It was true. He was kinda overrated. Chris Paul was way better than him, but he was still an awesome player. He smiled and looked down.

"Touche." He simply said. The girl smiled. "So whats you're name?" He asked.

"Lauren Elene Saunders." She said courageously.

"Thats a nice name." Jason flirted. She blushed a little, but enough for Jason to notice. He smirked.

"Thanks. What you're name?" She asked curiously.

"Jason Dilaurentis." He said.

"Aren't you one of the people who saved this town a couple of years ago?" She asked.

"Yeah. Me and my closest friends." He said. He had almost forgot that all of that happened.

"I always had a thing for superheros." She flirted. He blushed heavily. But somehow she didn't notice. She got a napkin and wrote something on it. She slipped it in his shirt pocket seductively. She leaned over and whispered something in his ear. "You should call me sometime." She smiled at him and got up from the table. Jason didn't even look at the note in his pocket. He just watched her walk away. This girl was hot. She had curves, perfect hair length, and the way she walked...Damn. 'Now I have a Boner.' He thought.

Toby went outside to check his phone and he heard someone yelling. It sounded like a girl. He jogged over to where the sound was coming from. "No! Get off me!" The girl yelled. He saw the man running his up and down her body. He had a disgusting sinister grin on his face. He instantly reacted. He pulled the man off the girl. The man lunged to punch Toby but Toby ducked. Toby grabbed the arm that the man tried to punch him with and pulled him on the ground. He got on top of him and punched him a couple of times. He got off him and grabbed him by the collar. He slammed him into the wall. He hit him in the stomach with his knee a couple times then he headbutted him to knock him out. He turned around to the girl.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked sweetly.

"I am now." She said with a smile. "Thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't showed up." She said.

"Its cool. What's you're name anyway?" He asked looking into the girls grey eyes.

"Ivy Marie." She said.

"I'm Toby Cavanaugh. Its nice to meet you." He said. He reached out to shake her hand but she hugged him instead. She started crying into him. He comforted him. "It'll be okay Iv's." Toby said. Stroking her hair. The girl relaxed into his hold. This girl was the definition of beautiful.

She pulled back from him. She looked into his perfect blue eyes. "Do you wanna hang out with me for the rest of the night?" She asked. He smiled.

"Sure. That sounds like a lot of fun." Toby said.

3:00 AM

Emily continued to sob in the alley. She grabbed the bottle of whiskey and lifted it to her lips only to realize she didn't have any left. She threw it against a wall in anger. She got up drunkenly and went to the nearest liquor store. She went to the alcohol aisle and picked up some beer, vodka, and more whiskey. Someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and yelled. "What the hell do you want?!" She yelled. She didn't recognize him, but it was Jake. "Emily are you okay?" He asked.

"Get out of my face dipshit!" She yelled, still not recognizing him as Jake. She saw her car keys in her hand. He quickly snatched them from her. She put her stuff down, and threw a punch at him but he ducked.

"Trust me Emily. You don't want to do this to yourself. Let me take you home." Jake said.

"No." She simply said.

Emily picked her stuff up and went to go pay for it. She went out the door and went back to her alley way. She continued to drink. Jake drove up to the alleyway and saw her passed out. He loved Emily like a sister. He got out of his car and picked her up and put her in his car. He drove her to Spencer's. Her kids were probably home and they didn't need to see Emily like that. He knocked on the door. Hanna opened it.

"What happened to her?" Hanna asked wiping her eyes.

"I saw her in a store buying a bunch of alcohol, and she was really drunk then. I offered to drive her home but she refused. She left the store and went to some alley way. I drove over there to see her passed out." Jake said as he carried Emily in the house. "I didn't want to leave her there, but I didn't want to take her home either." He said.

"Why?" Hanna asked. Spencer walked out of the bedroom.

"What's going on?" She asked groggily.

"Emily was drunk in some alley way." Hanna said.

"I didn't want to take her home because of Skylynn and Asher. I know what its like to see a parent stumbling in drunk like that. Its not fun." Jake said.

"Go ahead and put her in our bed." Spencer said, pointing to their bedroom. He nodded. He carried her in and sat her on the bed. He walked out of the room and to the door.

"Thank you Jake." Hanna said. He nodded. He gave Spencer Emily's car keys. Then he walked out of the door. They walked into their bedroom. They heard quiet sobs coming from Emily. They walked over to her and got in the bed with her. Emily snuggled into Spencer and Hanna rubbed Emily's head. They didn't ask what was wrong because they already knew. It was Cece.

"It'll be okay Emily." Hanna said. Emily switched from snuggling Spencer to snuggling Hanna.

"I love you Alison…" She said lazily. Hanna wasn't surprised. She was wasted and in pain. She didn't mind all that much. A.J came into the room and got on the bed too. She hugged Emily. Emily hugged her back. "I'm so sorry Skylynn." She said. A.J didn't say anything. It was like she already knew what was going on.

Alison paced back and forth in Cece's room. She kept glancing at the other blonde. "Cece. Please wake up. Emily isn't doing too well. She needs you. Now more than ever. So please wake up." She pleaded. Cece's hand moved a little.

Cece continued climbing. It was so hard. But she heard every word of what Emily said. She kept pushing. It seemed like every time she got close to the finish of this climbing it was another 100 feet. The felt something this time around. The reached up and she felt flatness. She climbed and she realized she was at the top of the mountain. She had finished.

Cece gasped for air. Alison looked at her. "Oh my god!" Alison yelled. Cece opened her eyes fully and moved a little.

**What did you guys think? Sorry that its taken me awhile to update. I was having some writers block. So I'll be updating my other stories tomorrow and on Monday. But I have a serious matter to discuss.** Dear the idiot who wrote that comment,  
Don't you ever talk about Skylar again. Don't you dare. You don't know me. And you don't know my life. So why don't you take your non-spelling ass back to elementary school and learn basic grammar...I hope that someone kicks your ass. Because if I ever saw you in the world I totally would. Plus maybe you should get some glasses too. Jessica isn't me when I was younger. She's skinnier, her hair is a different shade of blonde, she doesn't have braces, and she's taller than me. Go to school.  
-Love Angel.  
**So that rant is over. I'm sorry if I offended anyone. So I wanted to give Jason and Toby more of a storyline because some of you guys said they needed some action so..there it is. Cece woke up. Whats gonna happen? Drop a review, and P.M me with story requests, plot ideas, questions, concerns, complaints, or anything else. **  
** -Angel**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys...I'm really sorry about this but I'm putting this story on hiatus. I have literally no inspiration to write this at the moment. I've been sitting at my computer for a couple of weeks staring at the screen just trying to write something...anything. But nothing comes to me. I don't think that you guys deserve to read a crap story and lately I've been losing my touch. I promise that this isn't forever. I'll start writing this as soon as I get the inspiration. Its only this story and 'First Love or Soul Mate' being put on hiatus at this point. Once again I'm really sorry. **

**-Angel**


End file.
